Phoenix Wright: Grand Theft Turnabout
by MaskedScifiFan
Summary: A theft has just occurred at the Agar Car Dealership. And an innocent young man has been convicted. Can Phoenix Wright discover the true culprit and prove his client innocent?
1. Part 1

**Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney**

Grand Theft Turnabout

Introduction

Setting: A walkway in the middle of a bustling street. A traffic guard is managing the chaos of the morning commute while patrons safely walk across the road.

Traffic Guard: (blows whistle) Hey! Keep those goddamn hands on the steering wheel, ya hippy! (turns around) Hey! No parking in that handicapped spot! Otherwise I'll come over there and handicap you myself! I don't care if I'm just a traffic guard! No vehicle-related crimes'll happen while I'm standing here!

(A white Suzuki Escudo comes plowing through the walkway, just missing the guard)

Traffic Guard: HEY! What the hell was that?! No car just comes speeding down Vitara Avenue and gets away with it!

(A police squad car barrels through the walkway at high speed with its sirens blaring)

Police Officer (driving): (yelling at vehicle) Stop! In the name of the law!

(The white Escudo swerves and crashes head-on into a nearby lamppost, with the driver door wide-open and nobody inside)

End of Introduction

Scene 1

Setting: August 28, 2:50 PM, Wright & Co. Law Offices

Phoenix Wright: (A whole week without any requests. Either my reputation is slipping, or the crime rate has really gone down. Never thought I'd say this but, I kinda miss being up to my neck in work.)

(The phone starts ringing)

Phoenix Wright: (Finally!)

(He picks up the phone)

Phoenix Wright: Wright & Co. Law Offices. Phoenix Wright speaking. What can I do for you?

Caller: Uh, hello there. I really need a lawyer please.

Phoenix Wright: Sorry, but who is this?

Caller: Uhh...I'm...Mister...John! Yeah. Mr. John...Misterson!

Phoenix Wright: You sound familiar, sir. Have we met before?

Caller: No! Uhh... Of course we haven't! I don't know you at all! Heh...

(Phoenix hears voice coming from behind one of the office doors)

Phoenix Wright: (Wait a minute...)

(He starts walking towards the door)

Phoenix Wright: So tell me, Mr. Misterson. What is it you need my help with exactly?

Caller: Well, I...got involved in some bad business...and I uhh...

(Phoenix opens door, catches Maya talking on her phone)

Maya Fey: Eep!

Phoenix Wright: Well, Mr. Misterson?

Maya Fey: (sigh)

(She hangs up her phone)

Maya Fey: (sad) Sorry, Nick. It's just that...you haven't had any clients lately. So I figured I'd try to cheer you up.

(Phoenix hangs up the phone)

Phoenix Wright: It's no problem, Maya. But next time, do it farther away from the person you're talking to. And try to disguise your voice more.

Maya Fey: Umm... (smiling) Okay! Thanks, Nick!

(The phone starts ringing again)

Maya Fey: (surprised) That was definitely not me!

(Phoenix picks up the phone again)

Phoenix Wright: Wright & Co. Law Offices. Phoenix Wright speaking. What can I...

Caller: You have to help me!

Phoenix Wright: Who is this?

Caller: My name is Emilio Agar. I work at the Agar Car Dealership on Vitara Avenue.

Phoenix Wright: So what's the problem, Mr. Agar?

Emilio Agar: This morning, one of our cars was stolen from the parking lot. It crashed a little ways down the road and nobody was found inside. Then just a few hours ago, two policemen showed up at my doorstep. They said that I was being arrested for theft and reckless endangerment. But I went home earlier today so there's no way that...

Phoenix Wright: It's alright, Mr. Agar. Are you at the Detention Center?

Emilio Agar: Yes. I am.

Phoenix Wright: Okay. I'll get there as soon as I can. Then you can tell me all about your situation.

Emilio Agar: Alright. Thank you so much, Mr. Wright.

(Emilio hangs up, Phoenix puts down the phone)

Phoenix Wright: Well it looks like we have a client after all! We should go down to the Detention Center and meet with him face to face.

Maya Fey: Sounds good to me! Let's go, Nick!

(They leave)

End of Scene 1

Scene 2

Setting: August 28, Detention Center, Visitor's Room

Maya Fey: So where's this Emilio guy?

Phoenix Wright: I don't know. Uh, excuse me! Is there an Emilio Agar here?

Emilio Agar: I'm right here, sir!

(A hispanic young man with brown hair and eyes hurriedly approaches Phoenix and Maya)

Emilio Agar: I'm so glad you could make it. (sad) I'm sorry if I'm taking up your time.

Phoenix Wright: Hey, it's no trouble at all. (It's not like I was very busy to begin with.) So, Mr. Agar, why don't you tell me and my associate here what your problem is?

Emilio Agar: Well, it's kinda complicated. It all started when I came in for work this morning. It was just like any other day, selling cars to customers in the hot sun. I was kinda slow today because I wasn't feeling well. But then, one of the other dealers, I think his name is Stew, told me that I should go home and rest and that he would take over for me. He said the manager, my brother, gave me the okay to leave early. So I took him up on his offer and drove home to get some rest. I sat in the living room watching T.V. for a few hours. Then at around 11:30 I got a call from the Dealership, saying that one of the Suzukis had been stolen and crashed a little ways down the road. I got dressed and was about to go down to the Dealership, but then the police showed up at my door. They said that I was suspected of stealing the car and that I was under arrest.  
But I didn't steal it! I swear! This is all a big mistake...

Phoenix Wright: It's alright, Mr. Agar. I know you're innocent. And I'd be happy to take your case.

Emilio Agar: (happy) Really?! You would? Th...Thank you! Thank you so much, Mr. Wright!

Maya Fey: Nick! We should go to the Dealership and see what we can find. Maybe we'll find something that could help Emilio's case.

Phoenix Wright: Sounds good to me. You just sit tight, Mr. Agar. By the time the day of your trial comes around, we'll have more than enough evidence to get you acquitted.

Emilio Agar: Thank you again, Mr. Wright.

Maya Fey: Ahem!

Emilio Agar: Oh! And you too, Ms...

Maya Fey: Fey. Ms. Maya Fey.

Emilio Agar: (nervous) Right! I'm so sorry! It's just...

Phoenix Wright: It's fine, Mr. Agar! Really! (Man. This guy sure is nervous.)

End of Scene 2

End of Part 1

To be continued...


	2. Part 2

Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney

Grand Theft Turnabout

Scene 3

Setting: August 28, Agar Car Dealership, Parking Lot

Maya Fey: Wow. There're a lot of cars here. I can't imagine selling them out in the sun like this.

Phoenix Wright: Focus, Maya. We have to investigate this place and see if we can find any evidence to help Emilio's case.

?: You and me both, man.

(A Jamaican man with braided hair, sunglasses, a rainbow-colored shirt, and a peace-sign necklace approaches Phoenix and Maya)

Phoenix Wright: Uh, can we help you sir?

?: Da question is not "Can we help you?" Nuh. Da real question is "Can we help each otha?"

Maya Fey: Just who are you?

?: I am da speaka of love and peace. I am da one who intavenes when da blood is spillin'. I am also da detective on dis case. I am Romeo Solstice. And I'd be happy to help you out, man.

(Romeo extends his hand to Phoenix for a handshake)

Phoenix Wright: Um, thank you very much, Detective Solstice. I'm Phoenix Wright. And this is Maya Fey.

(Phoenix and Romeo shake hands)

Romeo Solstice: Nice to meet you, man! I can tell you have some cris skills. Da way you walk in dat suit with such swagga...yah! You muss be a professional lawya!

Phoenix Wright: Professional, huh? Well, I don't know if I'd go that far, but...

Maya Fey: Nick, you have never lost a case in your life. Stop being so humble!

Phoenix Wright: (surprised) Maya! Don't...

Romeo Solstice: Ay! Is no problem, man. You shud listen to yo gal friend there. She knows what you can do.

Phoenix Wright: Right... (Can't this guy just talk normally?) So, you're trying to help Mr. Agar too?

Romeo Solstice: (laughing) 'Course I am, man! I know dat bwoy from when he sold me a sweet traila back when I fust came to dis country on an iron bird! Hence, I have taken it upon myself to save him from his sufferation. (lowers glasses) And I wud be willin' to do it wit sum help.

Phoenix Wright: Great! So we can get started right away. (Wow. A case that Gumshoe's not involved in. It's a Christmas miracle.) So, Detective Solstice, what progress have you made here so far?

Romeo Solstice: (laughing) Plenty, my brudda! My team and I have already intaviewed da witnesses inside da Dealaship and down da street. You can talk to dem if ya want.

Phoenix Wright: Sounds good to me. Thanks, Detective Solstice.

Romeo Solstice: Anytime, my bald head brudda! (lowers glasses) And please, call me Romeo.

(Romeo leaves to look over the evidence with the policemen)

Phoenix Wright: Alright, Maya. It looks like Romeo has got everything under control out here. We should go talk to the people inside the Dealership.

Maya Fey: Right, Nick!

End of Scene 3

Scene 4

Setting: August 28, Agar Car Dealership, Lobby

Maya Fey: Gee. It's really quiet in here.

Phoenix Wright: Well a crime did just take place here, Maya. We should find some of the workers who bared witness to the theft.

?: Wait up, sir! I think I can help you!

(A white young man with blonde hair, glasses, and piles of papers in his arms runs up to Phoenix, he trips and the papers go flying)

?: OH NOOOO! My papers!

Phoenix Wright: Hang on! Let us help!

(Phoenix and Maya kneel down and help the young man pick up his papers)

?: Gee! Thanks, you two! I owe you both!

Maya Fey: It's no problem, mister...

?: Stew! Stew Dias! Welcome to the Agar Car Dealership!

Phoenix Wright: (Stew...Where have I...Oh! This must be the dealer Emilio was talking about.) Thank you, Mr. Dias. So I assume you work here?

Stew Dias: (smiling) You betcha! It's not easy selling these things, ya know.

Phoenix Wright: And I assume you witnessed the theft that happened here a few hours ago?

Stew Dias: Yep. The police already questioned me, but I'd be happy to give you some info.

Phoenix Wright: Alright, Mr. Dias. What happened here earlier?

Stew Dias: (scratching his head) Well, it all started when I saw Emilio this morning.

Phoenix Wright: You mean Emilio Agar? The one suspected of stealing the car?

Stew Dias: You bet. He was acting really weird today. He seemed really upset and wasn't being a good sport. He kept going on about how he needed a new car. Then he just, walked off! In the middle of his job, he just left! I didn't know what his problem was. But then, one of the Suzuki Escudos started up in the parking lot and flew down the road. That's all I saw.

Phoenix Wright: (Weird. That doesn't sound anything like Emilio's story.) The thing is Stew, I already spoke with Mr. Agar at the Detention Center. And he said that you gave him a break so he could go home.

Stew Dias: (surprised) Really?! He said that? (scratching his head) Man, that's odd. Usually, Emilio is so honest. Why would he lie like that?

Phoenix Wright: (Suddenly, my client isn't looking so good.) Mr. Dias, is there anyone else who could tell me about how Emilio was feeling today?

Stew Dias: (smiling) You bet. Just go talk to the manager.

Phoenix Wright: The manager?

Stew Dias: Emilio's older brother. Manny Agar. He's in his office right now. And he knows Emilio better than anybody. (scratching his head) Though I'm pretty sure the police already questioned him, too.

Phoenix Wright: It's fine, Mr. Dias. Thank you for your help.

Stew Dias: (smiling) Hey! You betcha, sir!

Phoenix Wright: (If I had a dollar for every time he's said 'You betcha.')

End of Scene 4

Scene 5

Setting: August 28, Agar Car Dealership, Manager's Office

(Phoenix approaches the door to the Manager's Office)

Phoenix Wright: Alright. Let's see what this manager knows...

Maya Fey: (angry) Nick! What do you think you're doing?!

Phoenix Wright: Huh?!

Maya Fey: You can't just barge in there! You have to knock first!

Phoenix Wright: Oh. I guess you're right. (Then again, this IS coming from the girl who lets herself into my room without knocking while I'm getting dressed in the morning.)

(Phoenix knocks on the door)

?: Come in!

(Phoenix and Maya let themselves in and see Manny Agar, a hispanic man in his early 30's, standing at his desk)

Phoenix Wright: Are you the manager of this establishment?

Manny Agar: The one and only. What can I do for you two?

Phoenix Wright: I'm Phoenix Wright. And this is Maya Fey. We'd like to ask you a few questions about your brother.

Manny Agar: (looks out office window) And here I was thinking I was done answering questions. (looks back at Phoenix) Well, whaddaya need to know?

Maya Fey: (concerned) You look tired. Maybe we should come back tomorrow...

Manny Agar: No, it's fine. Just ask away.

Phoenix Wright: (This guy sure looks upset. I guess I'd be too if my brother was being arrested.) I'm sure you're aware of the charges being brought against your brother, Emilio.

Manny Agar: (looking out window) ...

Phoenix Wright: And well, I'd like to ask you about how he was feeling earlier.

Manny Agar: Feeling? Well...to be honest, I didn't even get a chance to see him today. (looks down at floor) He was out in the parking lot all this morning while I was inside organizing paperwork. (looks back up) Then at around 11, Stew, one of the other dealers, came to me and said that Emilio had taken off. Then a short while after that, the car was stolen. (looks back down) That's all I've got.

Phoenix Wright: Mr. Agar, I really am sorry about your brother.

Manny Agar: (looks back up) Hey, it's not your fault. Emilio...he just...I don't know what's been going on with him lately.

Phoenix Wright: What do you mean 'lately'?

Manny Agar: It all started a few days ago when he got in that accident.

Phoenix Wright: (Accident?)

Manny Agar: (looks out window) Long story short, he was taking my twin sons on a trip to Ruth Wahl Park. But while he was driving them around in his car, he ended up crashing into some rocks near the park's mountain trail. (looks back at Phoenix) Thankfully, none of them were hurt. But then I got a call from the police, saying that Emilio had been arrested for driving under the influence.

Phoenix Wright: What?!

Manny Agar: Yeah. I didn't believe it either. But they said that large amounts of alcohol were found in his system. Emilio kept insisting that he wasn't drinking but...(looks back down)...man. I just can't believe it...

Phoenix Wright: (I'll have to look into this DUI case later.) Thanks for your help, Mr. Agar. And again, sorry about your...

Manny Agar: It's fine, really. Just...do what you have to do.

(Phoenix and Maya leave the office)

Maya Fey: (concerned) Poor Mr. Agar. And poor Emilio. I feel bad for them both.

Phoenix Wright: We'll be sad later, Maya. We still have witnesses on the street to talk to.

Maya Fey: Oh! Right, right. Well, I guess we'd better be going then.

Phoenix Wright: Yeah. (This case keeps looking worse and worse for Emilio.)

End of Scene 5

End of Part 2

To be continued...


	3. Part 3

**Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney**

Grand Theft Turnabout

Scene 6

Setting: August 28, Vitara Avenue, Fruit Stand

Maya Fey: Hey Nick, shouldn't someone be watching this fruit stand?

Phoenix Wright: Fruit stand? All I see here are bananas.

Maya Fey: Yeah. Now that you mention it, that is a little strange. (smiling) Hey, you think he'd mind if I took one? (reaches for banana)

?: Kakogo cherta?! Get your hand avay from that!

(A muscular Russian man with a mustache and a red apron slams his hands on the table)

Maya Fey: Eeeek! Sorry! Sorry! I didn't...

?: Molchaniye! You touch banana, you buy banana!

Phoenix Wright: Our apologies, sir. I'll pay you whatever you want...

?: Het! She touch banana, she pay for it!

Phoenix Wright: But she doesn't...I mean...

?: ...Bah! Forget it! (polishing banana) Just make sure you don't touch banana when you can't pay for it!

Phoenix Wright: (Boy. This guy takes his job really seriously.) Uh, pardon me, sir. But I'd like to ask you a few questions.

?: Questions, ah? About vat?

Phoenix Wright: About the theft that occurred at the Car Dealership across the street.

?: Hmph! First, your friend will apologize to banana!

Phoenix Wright: Apologize...?

Maya Fey: ...to the banana?

?: Da! You will tell it you are sorry!

Maya Fey: ...(looks down at banana) Uh...sorry?

?: (pulls back banana) Hmph! You'd better be!

Phoenix Wright: (This is already getting weird.) Anyway, sir...

?: Molchaniye! I am not 'sir!' I am Bana Nabatov! (slams table) Master fruit vendor!

Phoenix Wright: Right! Of course! Of course! (Don't make him mad. Don't make him mad.) So, Mr. Nabatov, what did you see earlier this morning?

Bana Nabatov: (polishing banana) Nichego! Bananas! That is vat I saw!

Phoenix Wright: I mean other than the bananas. Did you see anything over at the Dealership?

Bana Nabatov: Het! I never look avay from bananas! Never!

Maya Fey: So you're always here looking after these bananas?

Bana Nabatov: Da! I alvays take care of bananas! Wether they are sitting or being bought by customer, I am there for them! (slams table) Alvays!

Phoenix Wright: Well, what about when you're sleeping, or out to lunch?

Bana Nabatov: My lunch is bananas! My bed is bananas! My life is bananas! (polishing banana) And I take every precaution to make sure they are safe!

Maya Fey: Hey Nick. What's that?

(Maya points to camera lens sticking out of one of the bananas)

Phoenix Wright: (Don't tell me.) Is that a...camera?

Bana Nabatov: Da! I put cameras inside bananas to keep track of them!

Phoenix Wright: (That must be awkward for the people who buy them.)

Banana Camera added to the Court Record.

Maya Fey: I don't think this guy knows anything, Nick.

Phoenix Wright: Yeah. Me neither. Let's get out of here before he throws another tantrum.

Bana Nabatov: Ey! Don't you two vant bananas?!

Maya Fey: Run, Nick!

(They run away)

Bana Nabatov: Hmph! Idiots!

End of Scene 6

Scene 7

Setting: August 28, Vitara Avenue, Crosswalk

Maya Fey: So who are we looking for again, Nick?

Phoenix Wright: A traffic guard, I think.

Maya Fey: You mean like him?

(Maya points at a traffic guard in the middle of the street)

Phoenix Wright: Huh. Maybe.

(Phoenix steps off the sidewalk, calls to the traffic guard)

Phoenix Wright: Excuse me, sir! Can you please...

Traffic Guard: (blows whistle) HALT!

(Phoenix jumps back in surprise)

Traffic Guard: Don't you take another step, you anti-authoritarian bimbo!

Phoenix Wright: (Did he just call me a 'bimbo?') Sir, I need to talk to you for a sec...

Traffic Guard: Hold your horses, boy! I'm busy! (blows whistle at car) Adjust those side-mirrors, missy!

Maya Fey: Nick, I don't think he wants to talk to us.

Phoenix Wright: Oh he's gonna talk to us. (I'm not letting another witness scare me away.)

(Phoenix walks over to the traffic guard, yells to him)

Phoenix Wright: Sir! You are a witness to a crime and you will answer my...

(Traffic Guard quickly turns to Phoenix)

Traffic Guard: OUTTA THE WAY!

(Traffic Guard grabs Phoenix's hand, pulls him aside, and tackles him back onto the sidewalk)

(He and Phoenix look back at the road and see a teenager on a bicycle speed by)

Traffic Guard: Phew! That was a close one! You were almost crippled, son!

(Phoenix pushes the guard off of him and they both stand back up)

Maya Fey: Are you okay, Nick?! You were nearly hit!

Phoenix Wright: (Really, Maya? Really?) Look sir! I need to...

Traffic Guard: (pulls out cigar and lighter) Yeah, yeah. I know. You wanna ask me about that stolen car. (lights cigar, puts it in his mouth) So spill, boy. Ask away.

Phoenix Wright: Cough! (It'd be easier to without the smoke from that cigar blowing in my face.) So, Mr. Traffic Guard...

Traffic Guard: (pulls out cigar, points it) I'd prefer it if you called me by my name, son. (puts cigar back in his mouth) Name's Cross. Joaquin Cross.

Phoenix Wright: Cough! (I'd prefer it if you put that thing away.) What did you see earlier this morning, Mr. Cross?

Joaquin Cross: (points cigar) Well let me tell you, slick! I nearly lost my damn legs today! (puts cigar in mouth) So there I was. Managing the chaos of the urban streets. Just doin' my job as usual. When all of a sudden...(claps his hands) VROOM! A white Suzuki Escudo comes speedin' down the road, faster than a bullet on steroids!

Maya Fey: And they didn't even notice you?!

Joaquin Cross: (points cigar) Not one smidgen! Almost hit my ass, too! (puts cigar in mouth) Damn hooligan. Felt like I was in the middle of a demolition derby.

Phoenix Wright: Cough! And did you get a look at the driver? Cough!

Joaquin Cross: (points cigar) You bet your skinny red tie, I did! (puts cigar in mouth) It was a young man with short hair in raggedy old clothes. Looked like one of the dealers at that damn dealership up the road.

Phoenix Wright: Mr. Cross... (I'm almost afraid to ask this.) ...was it this man who you saw driving the vehicle?

**TAKE THAT!**

(Phoenix shows him Emilio's profile)

Joaquin Cross: ...(points cigar) You bet, that's him! Freakin' teeny-bopper! Speedin' down the street like he owns it or something!

Phoenix Wright: (Not good.) Is there anything else you can tell us about what happened here, Mr. Cross?

Joaquin Cross: Nothin' I can think of. Nope, I think I've told you all that you need to know.

Phoenix Wright: Cough! Well, thank you sir. That's all I needed from you.

Joaquin Cross: Sure thing, son. Just doin' my job...(jumps) ...Wait a minute. While I've been here, who's been watchin' the...

(Cross turns around and runs back over onto the crosswalk)

Joaquin Cross: (blows whistle) Slow down or you'll go flyin' off the pavement, boy! (blows whistle) Keep those eyes on the road, you blonde-haired music-listener!

(Phoenix sees one of Cross' cigars lying on the ground)

Phoenix Wright: (Better not leave this lying here.)

Cross' Cigar added to the Court Record.

Maya Fey: Hey Nick, I think we should let him get on with his job.

Phoenix Wright: Yeah. Probably. (At least he's not blowing that junk in my face anymore.)

Maya Fey: So, that's all the witnesses. Which means we can go home now, right?

Phoenix Wright: Almost, Maya. There's just one more person I need to check with back at the Dealership.

Maya Fey: Alright, then. Let's go!

End of Scene 7

Scene 8

Setting: August 28, Agar Car Dealership, Parking Lot

(Phoenix and Maya see Romeo kneeling on the ground)

Phoenix Wright: Hey, Detective Solstice.

(Romeo lifts his head and stands up)

Romeo Solstice: (laughing) Ey! Mista Wright! It been so long since I seen you, man!

Maya Fey: (confused) But...we just saw you a few minutes ago.

Romeo Solstice: Every second is like an eternity, bwoy. (lowers glasses) Dat's why we gotta make da most outta every one.

Maya Fey: O...kay...

Phoenix Wright: ...(clears throat) So, what are you doing anyway?

Romeo Solstice: (holds up hands) Givin' back to Mudda Nature, man. See, people have been neglectin' to care fo da grass we step on, or fo da rivers we fill wit waste. (flashes peace sign) So I be doin' my part to keep her house clean. (gestures behind him) In otha words, I'm plantin' dis here tree.

(Phoenix and Maya see a tree seed planted in a dirt patch in the parking lot)

Phoenix Wright: You're planting a tree?

Maya Fey: In the middle of a parking lot?

Romeo Solstice: (laughing) Ay! Somebody's gotta filta da air of da smoke made by these cars!

Phoenix Wright: (This guy is something else.) Look, Mr. Solstice. I think I may need your help with this case.

Romeo Solstice: (laughing) No problem, man! (flashes peace sign) Just tell me what ya need and I'll get right to it!

Phoenix Wright: Great! So uh, do you know about any other incidents Emilio Agar was involved in?

Romeo Solstice: (lowers glasses) Why? Ya lookin' fo one in particular?

Phoenix Wright: Yes, actually. I need to find out about a DUI case from a couple days ago...

Romeo Solstice: (holds up hands) Ah! I know exactly what you be talkin' 'bout, Mista Wright! (gestures behind him) Just come wit me back to my traila! Dat's where I keep all da files of cases I've investigated. (lowers glasses) Makes my job a lot easier dat way, man. So I'm sure dat's where we'll find da file on dat case you be lookin' fo.

Phoenix Wright: Alright den! Let's get goin', man!...(Urk! Now he's got me doing it, too!)

End of Scene 8

End of Part 3

To be continued...


	4. Part 4

**Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney**

Grand Theft Turnabout

Scene 9

Setting: August 28, Trailer Park, Detective Solstice's Trailer

(Romeo is looking through his pockets for his trailer keys)

Maya Fey: Have you found those keys yet? You've been looking through your pockets for 20 minutes!

Romeo Solstice: My apologies, man. These keys here are very small, ya know. (finds the keys) Hah! There we go! Now just gimme a second here.

(He unlocks the trailer door and opens it, they go inside)

Romeo Solstice: Make yourselves at home!

(Phoenix and Maya stare aghast at the hippie paraphernalia littering Romeo's trailer)

Romeo Solstice: (lowers glasses) Wut's up, you two?

Phoenix Wright: N-Nothing! Nothing. It's just...

Maya Fey: This is a little...much.

Romeo Solstice: Much? ...(laughing) Nonsense! One can neva be too committed to their beliefs, man! (lowers glasses) 'Specially when it comes to wurld peace.

Phoenix Wright: (Jeez. Flowers, posters, lava lamps...I feel like I'm in the 1970's.)

Maya Fey: So where is that case file?

Romeo Solstice: Just be patient, gal. I'll have it for ya in a minute. (lowers glasses) In da meantime, feel free to treat yourselves to some o' my custom-made snacks and beverages.

Phoenix Wright: That's very nice of you, but we really just need...

Maya Fey: Finally! I'm starving!

(Maya opens up the refrigerator)

Phoenix Wright: Maya! Don't...

(They look inside the refrigerator)

Maya Fey: What the...

Phoenix Wright: (Deviled eggs, almond milk, home-grown salads...This guy's a real health nut.)

Maya Fey: Where's the meat?

(Romeo calls over from the file cabinet)

Romeo Solstice: No meat in here, man! Gotta respect Mudda Nature's creations, 'specially da livin' ones!

Maya Fey: (surprised) WHAAAAT?! How can you live without meat?

Phoenix Wright: It's called being a vegetarian, Maya. And there are plenty of people who do it.

Maya Fey: Wow. I didn't know that was possible.

Phoenix Wright: (Maybe you should get out a little more.)

Romeo Solstice: Ah! There ya are!

(Romeo runs over to Phoenix and Maya with the case file)

Romeo Solstice: Here ya go, man! Da DUI case Emilio was involved in!

Phoenix Wright: (Finally.)

DUI Case File added to the Court Record.

Phoenix Wright: Thanks, Detective Solstice.

Romeo Solstice: It was nuthin', bro. (lowers glasses) Don't be strangers now. Come back anytime ya wanna visit.

Phoenix Wright: Well, I guess we'll be going now.

Maya Fey: What?! But we haven't even eaten anything!

Phoenix Wright: We'll eat later, Maya. But first let's get back to the office. We'll continue our investigation tomorrow morning before the trial starts. (And I'm gonna have a talk with our client about these accusations.)

End of Scene 9

Scene 10

The next morning...

Setting: August 29, Detention Center, Visitor's Room

(Phoenix and Maya approach Emilio Agar)

Phoenix Wright: Mr. Agar!

Emilio Agar: Mr. Wright! Ms. Fey! I'm so glad you're back! Did you find anything at the Dealership? Did you talk to my brother? Did you...

Maya Fey: Emilio! Calm down!

Emilio Agar: Oh! Uh, sorry! I'm really sorry! It's just...

Phoenix Wright: Please, Mr. Agar. Just listen. (I beg of you.) We talked to everybody in the Dealership and everyone on the street who saw what happened.

Emilio Agar: And? What did they say?

Phoenix Wright: I was about to get to that. One of them said that you got angry and left without permission.

Emilio Agar: WHAT?! But I didn't...I never...Please! You have to believe me!

Maya Fey: It's alright, Emilio! We know you didn't do it.

Emilio Agar: Really?

Phoenix Wright: Don't worry, Mr. Agar. We're going to help you in any way we can. But I just want you to clarify some things for me.

Emilio Agar: Of course! Anything! Just name it!

Phoenix Wright: When you left the Dealership, are you SURE you had the okay to leave and that you didn't just storm out?

Emilio Agar: Absolutely! Like I said, Stew said he'd take over for me while I left to get some rest.

Phoenix Wright: Interesting. 'Cause it was Stew himself that said you left in a bad mood.

Emilio Agar: (sigh) Man. Everything just keeps going from bad to worse. First the accident, then my employee card, and now...

Phoenix Wright: Wait! What did you just say?

Emilio Agar: Oh, the accident? I didn't tell you? Well, it all started...

Phoenix Wright: No, not that! I already know about that. I mean the thing you said after that.

Emilio Agar: The employee card?

Maya Fey: Yes. That.

Emilio Agar: Well, it's not really important but, when I came in earlier that morning, I looked in my pocket and noticed that my employee card was gone. I knew I took it to work with me, but it just disappeared. I must've spent a good hour that day just looking for it. But eventually, I just gave up and got back to work.

(Emilio takes out a plastic card holder)

Emilio Agar: This is what I use to carry my card around in. I don't know how someone could've slipped it out of there without me noticing, but...

Phoenix Wright: Mr. Agar, could I please see that? It might be useful in your trial today.

Emilio Agar: Really? Well...okay, I guess. But I don't see how it's gonna matter.

Card Holder added to the Court Record.

Phoenix Wright: Is there anything else you need to tell us, Mr. Agar? Anything that could help us prove your innocence?

Emilio Agar: Well...there might be one thing.

Maya Fey: What is it?

Emilio Agar: The Dealership has a bunch of security cameras in the parking lot. Maybe one of them caught me as I was leaving. I was parked in the back far away from the cars being sold. I know it's a long shot, but...

Phoenix Wright: (Hmm. The trial is in a couple of hours. Maybe if we hurried...)

(A police officer enters the room)

Police Officer: Phoenix Wright, you and your client are being summoned by the Judge himself to come to the District Court immediately.

Phoenix Wright: WHAT?! But we still have a few more hours before the trial starts!

Police Officer: He says he doesn't trust you and wants to make sure you're not late.

Phoenix Wright: (Dammit! Now how do we...) ! Uh, hey Maya?

Maya Fey: Yeah, Nick?

Phoenix Wright: Could you maybe, run down to the Dealership and try to get that footage?

Maya Fey: (thinking) ...Yes. But! On one condition.

Phoenix Wright: Condition?

Maya Fey: (smiling) You have to promise me that you'll get me and Emilio some food once this trail is over.

Phoenix Wright: Food? What kind of food? You mean like burgers or something?

Maya Fey: More sophisticated than that, Nick! More like, some fine cuisine from that fancy restaurant down the road.

Phoenix Wright: Fancy restaurant, eh? Hmmm. Alright. Why not? Once this is over, it's fancy dinner on me!

Maya Fey: Awesome! I've never been to an Italian restaurant before!

Phoenix Wright: (Wait a minute. Italian? Isn't that the...) Hey, wait a minute! Isn't the food at that place like, insanely expensi...

(Maya runs out of the Detention Center)

Maya Fey: Bye, Nick! I'll get the footage to you before the trial!

Phoenix Wright: Hey wait, I...(sigh) Well, Mr. Agar, we should probably get going.

End of Scene 10

Scene 11

Setting: August 29, District Court, Defendant Lobby No. 5

(Emilio is pacing around the room)

Phoenix Wright: Mr. Agar, please try to calm down. Your trial is in a couple minutes.

Emilio Agar: I know, I know! But...man oh man! What if I'm found guilty? What if I go to prison? I can't go back to prison, I...

(Phoenix puts his hand on Emilio's shoulder)

Phoenix Wright: Trust me, sir. You won't be going to prison today. I promise.

Emilio Agar: R-Really?

(Maya bursts through the doors)

Maya Fey: NIIIICK! I got it!

(Maya throws the security footage tape to Phoenix, he catches it)

Emilio Agar: Whoa! Nice throw!

Maya Fey: Thanks. I've been practicing.

Security Tape added to the Court Record.

Phoenix Wright: So this is from the back of the Dealership, right?

Maya Fey: Duh, Nick! Don't you trust me?

Phoenix Wright: Of course I do! (I'm just reluctant to trust your judgement sometimes.)

Bailiff: Court will commence shortly. Please proceed into the courtroom.

Phoenix Wright: Well, that's our cue. Let's get in there and get Mr. Agar acquitted.

Maya Fey: Alright! I'm right behind you, Nick!

End of Scene 11

End of Part 4

To be continued...


	5. Part 5

** Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney**

Grand Theft Turnabout

Scene 12

Setting: August 29, District Court, Courtroom No. 5

(The jury is talking, the Judge slams down his gavel and the courtroom goes silent)

Judge: Court is now in session for the trial of Emilio Agar. Are the defense and the prosecution prepared?

Phoenix Wright: The defense is ready, Your Honor.

?: Oh, are you now?

(Phoenix turns and sees a young woman with glasses, a grey suit, and short black hair standing at the prosecutor's desk)

Phoenix Wright: Huh? (Who is this girl?)

?: You think you're so clever, don't you Mr. Wright? (takes out a piece of gum) You may have defeated my father many times before...(puts gum in her mouth)... but rest assured, your winning streak against my family will end today.

Phoenix Wright: I'm sorry, but...do I know you?

?: (chewing gum, smiling) Heh heh heh. So you still haven't figured it out yet? Well then, I may as well introduce myself. (blows bubble, pops) I am Fallon Payne. Daughter of Winston Payne, the once great prosecutor.

Phoenix Wright: Winston Payne?!...Sorry. Doesn't ring a bell.

Fallon Payne: Hmph! Whatever. The prosecution is more than ready, Your Honor.

Judge: Very good. Ms. Payne, please describe the incident to the court.

Fallon Payne: The incident in question occurred at the Agar Car Dealership yesterday morning. One of the Suzuki Escudos in the Dealership's parking lot was suddenly stolen. The perpetrator drove the vehicle down Vitara Avenue until it crashed head-on into a lamppost. The police quickly arrived on the scene, only to find the driver door wide-open and no one inside.

Judge: And you claim that it was the defendant who stole this vehicle?

Fallon Payne: (smiling) Your insight is astounding as usual, Your Honor. Yes, it is the prosecution's belief that Emilio Agar was the one responsible for this crime. (pushes up glasses) And we have a motive and evidence to support this claim. (smiling) Let us begin with the defendant's motivation, shall we? Our sources tell us that Mr. Agar was involved in a similar accident that occurred about a week prior to the theft. (pushes up glasses) According to said sources, Mr. Agar was taking his twin nephews on a trip to Ruth Wahl Park, when his vehicle, also a Suzuki Escudo, swerved off the road and crashed into a tree. The records say that the defendant was found to be intoxicated and was arrested for driving under the influence.

Judge: So, Ms. Payne, what you're saying is that Mr. Agar stole the Suzuki Escudo to replace the one that he crashed in the park?

Fallon Payne: (smiling) Remarkable, Your Honor! You truly are as intelligent as you look, if not more so.

Phoenix Wright: (nervous) (Ugh. She's really laying on the charm.)

Fallon Payne: (pushes up glasses) Now that we have established the defendant's motive for committing this theft, it is time for us to hear from the one who investigated the scene of the crime. The prosecution calls its first witness, Detective Romeo Solstice to the stand.

(Romeo Solstice approaches the witness stand)

Fallon Payne: Witness, please give your name and occupation for the court.

Romeo Solstice: (holds up hands) I am da speaka of love and peace! I am da one who intavenes when da blood is spillin'! I am also...

Fallon Payne: (blows bubble, pops) Witness! Please get to the point!

Romeo Solstice: ...(laughing) Right, right! Sorry 'bout dat. I am Romeo Solstice. Da detective on dis case.

Fallon Payne: Vey good. Now, please tell the court what you and your men discovered at the scene of the crime.

Romeo Solstice: You got it, babeh! (lowers glasses) I'd do anytin' for a cute gal like you.

Fallon Payne: Just. Start. Your testimony.

Romeo Solstice's Testimony

Romeo Solstice: We arrived at da scene o' da crime around noon. We started at da crash site and worked our way back up to da Dealaship. We got to da vehicle and searched it fo' traces of whoeva had driven it. Da driva himself was long gun, but we did find one clue as to who it might'a been. It wus an employee card, man. And da name on it wus 'Emilio Agar.'

Judge: So you found the defendant's employee card in the stolen vehicle?

Romeo Solstice: Dat's right, my bearded brudda. It wus lyin' right on da driva's seat.

Judge: Hmm. That seems like pretty irrefutable evidence.

Phoenix Wright: (Wait a minute. Didn't Emilio say that he lost his employee card?...Oh! That's right! I still have...)

Fallon Payne: (smiling) As you can see Your Honor, there is only one way Mr. Agar's employee card could've been found inside the stolen vehicle after it crashed. (pushes up glasses) And that is if he had stolen it himself and accidentally left his card in the driver's seat when he left the scene!

**OBJECTION!**

Phoenix Wright: I'm afraid that just simply isn't true, Ms. Payne.

Fallon Payne: (smiling) Oh? And how do you figure that?

Judge: Yes, Mr. Wright. What other explanation could there be?

Phoenix Wright: I believe you'll know what I'm talking about once you take a look at this.

(Phoenix takes out Emilio's card holder)

Judge: Hmm. And what exactly is that? It looks like some kind of...plastic case.

Phoenix Wright: This is a card holder, Your Honor. And it belongs to the defendant. As you can see, it is clearly empty.

Fallon Payne: And your point is...?

Phoenix Wright: When Mr. Agar gave this to me, he told me that he had lost his employee card as he was working in the parking lot yesterday morning. He thought at the time that someone had stolen it.

Fallon Payne: (nervous) St...st...stolen it?!

Phoenix Wright: Correct. And if he had already lost his card earlier that morning...

(slams table)

Phoenix Wright: ...then there is no way he could have left it in the stolen vehicle!

Romeo Solstice: (laughing) Way to go, man!

**OBJECTION!**

Fallon Payne: (nervous) But even if he DID lose the card, how else could it have ended up in the stolen vehicle?!

**OBJECTION!**

Phoenix Wright: The defense claims that the real thief took Emilio's employee card to get the police off his trail!

(The jury is talking, the Judge slams down his gavel and the courtroom goes silent)

Judge: Order! Order! Mr. Wright has brought an important fact to our attention. And made it clear that this card is simply not enough to prove the defendant's guilt.

Fallon Payne: Excuse me, Your Honor.

Judge: Yes, Ms. Payne?

Fallon Payne: (smiling) I apologize for this inconsequential evidence. However...(blows bubble, pops)...I believe these next few witnesses of mine will be more than enough to prove my position.

Romeo Solstice: Next witnesses? Wut's da matta, gal? (lowers glasses) 'm I too hot fo' ya?

Fallon Payne: Oh no, Detective. You have played your part in this trial. Now it is time for us to move on.

Phoenix Wright: (nervous) ("Played your part?" What is she? Some kind of taskmaster?)

Fallon Payne: (pushes up glasses) The prosecution would like to call the traffic guard, Joaquin Cross to the witness stand.

Judge: Very well, Ms. Payne. You may call him up. Let's just hope that his testimony will be more consequential to the case at hand.

End of Part 5

To be continued...


	6. Part 6

**Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney **

Grand Theft Turnabout 

Setting: August 29, District Court, Courtroom No. 5

Fallon Payne: (pushes up glasses) The prosecution would like to call the traffic guard, Joaquin Cross to the witness stand.

Judge: Very well, Ms. Payne. You may call him up. Let's just hope that his testimony will be more consequential to the case at hand.

(Joaquin Cross approaches the witness stand)

Fallon Payne: Witness, please give your name and...

Joaquin Cross: (blows whistle) Quiet, girl! These people already know who I am!

Judge: Mr. Cross! As a witness, it is your duty to...

Joaquin Cross: I know what MY duty is, ya bearded Amadeus! Now I'm gonna tell ya what I saw. And you'd better listen, 'cause I ain't repeatin' myself!

Judge: (surprised) R...right! My apologies, Mr. Cross. P...please, tell the court what you saw.

Joaquin Cross' Testimony 

Joaquin Cross: So there I was. Directin' traffic like I usually do. When all of a sudden, this big white vehicle comes speedin' down the road, just barely missing me! I yelled after the little hooligan, but by then he was long gone.

Fallon Payne: And did you happen to see who was driving the vehicle?

Joaquin Cross: You bet, missy! (points at Emilio) It was that little butt-munch right over there!

(The jury starts talking)

**HOLD IT! **

Phoenix Wright: This is serious, Mr. Cross. Are you absolutely sure it was the defendant who you saw driving that vehicle?

Joaquin Cross: That's what I just said, ain't it? You callin' me a liar, boy?!

Phoenix Wright: (nervous) N-No! Of course not! I just...wanted to know for sure if you had a clear look at the thief.

Joaquin Cross: Clear as day, sonny! Clear as a goddamn sun-shiny day!

Phoenix Wright: And you were completely focused on your job, right? With nothing distracting you?

Joaquin Cross: Damn right, spikey! I always give the road my full attention. No music, no refreshments, nothing. You can take my word for it!

Fallon Payne: At this point, I think it's obvious to everyone that Mr. Cross knows what he saw.

Judge: Hmm. Indeed, Ms. Payne.

Phoenix Wright: (Come on, Phoenix. There's gotta be something to prove that Mr. Cross wasn't focused when he saw the driver.) ... (gasp) (T-That's it!)

Judge: Very well then. The court sees no reason to deny Mr. Cross' eyewitness account of the incident.

**OBJECTION! **

Phoenix Wright: But there is a reason, Your Honor!

Fallon Payne: (smiling) Heh heh heh. And what would that be, Mr. Wright?

Phoenix Wright: This!

(Phoenix pulls out Cross' Cigar)

Judge: What's that? A...cigar?! Mr. Wright! You know very well that there is no smoking allowed in my courtroom!

Phoenix Wright: (embarrassed) Wha...?! It...it doesn't belong to me, Your Honor! (slams desk) Rather, it belongs to the witness; Joaquin Cross!

Joaquin Cross: (jumps in surprise) Huh?! J...just where in the hell did you get that?!

Phoenix Wright: (confident) You dropped it on the sidewalk after I interviewed you. (taps papers) And you were clearly smoking another one as you were on duty at the crosswalk. So in other words...(slams table) You were smoking when you saw the crime occur!

Joaquin Cross: (holds onto his hat) GAAAAAAHHHH!

**OBJECTION! **

Fallon Payne: (nervous) T-This is meaningless! Even if he was under the influence, you don't just imagine the face of the person who almost ran you over...

**OBJECTION! **

Phoenix Wright: It doesn't matter! The witness clearly stated that he was not distracted by anything while he was on duty! If he was lying about that, then there is no way that we can trust any part of his testimony!

(The jury is talking, the Judge slams down his gavel and the courtroom goes silent)

Judge: Order! I agree with Mr. Wright. Not only was this witness under the influence of drugs when he saw the perpetrator, but he was also willing to lie about it in court! I see no reason for us to continue wasting our time with this man.

Joaquin Cross: What in the hell is that supposed to mean, ya old bear?!

(The bailiff escorts Mr. Cross out of the courtroom)

Joaquin Cross: Hey! What the hell?! I oughta pull over every one o' you nail-bitin', face-scratchin'...

Fallon Payne: I apologize again, Your Honor. Clearly, this was not a reliable witness. (blows bubble, pops) But I promise this final witness of mine will prove the defendant's guilt once and for all.

Judge: And who exactly is this 'final witness' of yours, Ms. Payne?

End of Part 6

To be continued...


	7. Part 7

Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney 

**Grand Theft Turnabout **

Setting: August 29, District Court, Courtroom No. 5

Judge: And who exactly is this 'final witness' of yours, Ms. Payne?

Fallon Payne: He is one of the other dealers at the Agar Car Dealership. His name is Stew Dias, and he claims to have been the last one to see Mr. Agar before the crime occurred.

Judge: Hmm. I see. Alright then, Ms. Payne. You may call this man to the witness stand.

(Stew Dias approaches the witness stand)

Fallon Payne: Witness, would you please give your name and occupation?

Stew Dias: You bet! My name is Stew Dias, and I work at the Agar Car Dealership.

Fallon Payne: (smiling) And you have something VERY important to tell the court, don't you Mr. Dias?

Stew Dias: Uh...yeah! Duh! (scratches his head) I mean, why else would I be up here, right?

Phoenix Wright: (Here it is. The moment of truth. If I can't find any holes in this guy's testimony, Emilio is doomed.)

Judge: Witness, please begin your testimony.

Stew Dias' Testimony 

Stew Dias: Well, I was working hard like I usually do. Every day before I go outside, I sit in my office for a few minutes to uh...finish up some personal work.

**HOLD IT! **

Phoenix Wright: What exactly do you mean by 'personal work'?

Stew Dias: (scratches his head) Well, I'm a certified engineer, so I was just doing some side-projects, like fixing up some old engines and frames. I know a lot about cars and I like to make sure that I know everything about how they work. (smiling) I guess I just like to stay on top of things, ya know?

Judge: Hmm. Quite a work ethic for a simple car dealer. So Mr. Dias, what happened after you were done in your office?

Stew Dias: Well, I went outside and got busy selling those old clunkers. Then later that morning, I met up with Emilio in the parking lot. (scratches his head) He seemed upset. Like...REALLY upset.

**HOLD IT! **

Phoenix Wright: Upset? (slams table) How upset?!

Stew Dias: ...Pretty upset, I guess.

Judge: Hmm. So the defendant was upset...

**OBJECTION! **

Fallon Payne: Your Honor, this is pointless! We've clearly established the defendant's mood that day. What's important is WHY he was feeling that way. So Mr. Dias, what tipped you off to Mr. Agar's...upset-ness?

Stew Dias: Well, he kept mumbling to himself about how he needed a new car. And that he would do anything to get one. And then...he just...left.

**HOLD IT! **

Phoenix Wright: You mean, right there? Without any explanation?

Stew Dias: You bet. I was really surprised that he'd do something like that. (scratches his head) So anyway, that's the last time I saw him.

Fallon Payne: Well, Your Honor, I think it's clear to everyone what happened here.

Judge: Indeed. The defendant needed a new car, so he pretended to leave the Dealership and then came back to steal the Escudo.

Fallon Payne: (smiling) Exactly.

Phoenix Wright: Wait a minute! There isn't any decisive proof that he stole that vehicle!

Fallon Payne: Perhaps. But then again...(blows bubble, pops)...there isn't any decisive proof that he DIDN'T steal it either. All you have done is disprove my witnesses, without giving the court any reason to believe that Emilio is innocent beyond a reasonable doubt.

Phoenix Wright: (nervous) But...but...

Judge: Well, Mr. Wright, do you have any decisive proof that Mr. Agar could not have been the thief?

Phoenix Wright: (Hmm. Do I have any...Oh wait! Of course!) Your Honor, I have something that the court might want to take a look at!

**TAKE THAT!**

(Phoenix pulls out Security Tape)

Judge: What's that? A tape?

Phoenix Wright: That's right, Your Honor. A tape. (taps papers) More specifically, it's footage taken from one of the security cameras at the Agar Car Dealership. The camera in question was located in the back of the parking lot, which is where Mr. Agar had parked his car. So if I'm right...(slams table) We should be able to see Mr. Agar leaving the Dealership in this footage!

Judge: (surprised) R...really?! Well then! What are you standing around for, Mr. Wright? Let's see what's on that tape! Bailiff! Fetch one of the court's spare projectors so we can watch this footage!

(The bailiff brings out a projector, Phoenix puts the tape inside)

(The footage is projected on the wall, it shows Emilio walking to his grey AMC Gremlin and driving away)

Phoenix Wright: See, Your Honor? The footage clearly shows Mr. Agar driving away from the Dealership, and not "pretending" to as the prosecution claims!

**OBJECTION! **

Fallon Payne: (smiling) Heh heh heh. You're so amusing, Mr. Wright. Just because the defendant drove away from the crime scene doesn't mean he couldn't have still gone back and stolen the vehicle while no one was looking. This evidence that you have presented to us...(blows bubble, pops)...is utterly useless in every way.

Judge: I cannot disagree with Ms. Payne. This still doesn't relieve Mr. Agar of the suspicion he has. Mr. Wright, if you have nothing else to present, then I will hand down my verdict immediately.

**HOLD IT! **

Phoenix Wright: Wait, Your Honor! Please don't hand down your verdict yet!

Judge: And why not?

Phoenix Wright: Because...b-b-because, uhh...

Fallon Payne: (smiling) Heh heh heh. After everything you've put my father through, it feels so good to watch you struggle like a turtle on its back.

Phoenix Wright: Because...(Because what?! Dammit, Phoenix! Think! Think about every piece of evidence you've uncovered during this whole investigation!)...

Judge: Well, it appears the defense is at a loss for words. As such, I will now hand down my verdict.

Phoenix Wright: ...(gasp) (That's right! But...will it really...?) ...(sigh) (Well, I guess I have no choice. Alright. Here goes nothing...)

Judge: This court finds the defendant, Emilio Agar...

**OBJECTION!**

Phoenix Wright: Stop! There's still one vital piece of evidence the court has yet to see!

Fallon Payne: (smiling) Heh heh heh. Pure desperation.

Phoenix Wright: (Well, she's not wrong.) This is the defense's final piece of evidence, Your Honor!

** TAKE THAT!**

(Phoenix pulls out Banana Camera)

Judge: Is that...what I think it is?

Phoenix Wright: Yes, Your Honor. (gulp) It's a banana. (taps papers) Or rather, a banana with a camera inside. I got it from one Bana Nabatov.

Judge: (surprised) Bana...

Fallon Payne: ...Nabatov?

Phoenix Wright: Yes. He's a Russian fruit vendor who runs a fruit stand across the street from the Dealership. He was using this 'Banana Camera' to make sure no one stole any of his fruits.

Fallon Payne: And your point is...?

Phoenix Wright: My point is, if this camera was facing the front of the Dealership, and the Escudo was parked in front of the Dealership...(slams table) Then we might be able to see the very moment that the vehicle was stolen!

Judge: ...

Fallon Payne: (smiling) ...

Jury: ...

Phoenix Wright: (nervous) (I'm really grasping here.)

Judge: Mr. Wright...in all my years of being a judge, I must say I have never seen a stranger piece of evidence in my life. But! Nonetheless, it is still evidence. And we must consider its relevance. And so this court will see the footage on this...banana camera.

(The bailiff plays the footage on the camera)

(The footage shows the Escudo parked in the front)

Judge: (surprised) Well I'll be! It DOES show the vehicle!

Phoenix Wright: Wait, Your Honor! Look!

(Suddenly, the vehicle takes off from the Dealership by itself without anyone getting in)

Judge: (surprised) What the...?!

Fallon Payne: (nervous) What the...?!

Stew Dias: (surprised) W-W-W-What the heck?!

(The jury bursts into a frenzy of deliberation, the Judge slams down his gavel and the courtroom goes silent)

Judge: Order! Order! ORDER!

**OBJECTION! **

Fallon Payne: (nervous) T-T-This is ludicrous! This footage must have been edited, or tampered with! We don't even know who this 'Nabatov' person is! I demand that he be questioned about this camera!

Judge: Enough! There is now an unquestionable doubt whether or not the defendant stole that vehicle. Clearly, more investigation is required if we are to get to the bottom of this.

**OBJECTION! **

Fallon Payne: (nervous) M-More investigation?! But Your Honor, this evidence has clearly been forged! And think about all the evidence we have stacked up against the defendant! The testimonies...

** OBJECTION!**

Phoenix Wright: (confident) The testimonies that I have proven to be unreliable.

Fallon Payne: (nervous) T-The defendants' motivation...the DUI case...

** OBJECTION! **

Phoenix Wright: The DUI case that I would like to investigate further! If the defendant's involvement with the crime was flawed...(slams table) Then surely his motivation is as well!

Fallon Payne: (bubble pops in her face) N-NOOOOOOOOOO!

(The Judge slams down his gavel)

Judge: That is quite enough!...I believe it is obvious to everyone here that we must investigate this incident further. Mr. Wright...

Phoenix Wright: Yes, Your Honor?

Judge: I will allow you to investigate the DUI case the defendant was involved in. And Ms. Payne...

Fallon Payne: (pulling gum out of her hair) Y-Yes, Your Honor?

Judge: I will allow you to question Mr. Nabatov about this footage. This trial will have to continue tomorrow. And until then, the two of you had better get this mystery sorted out.

(The Judge slams down his gavel)

Judge: Court will reconvene tomorrow afternoon.

End of Scene 12

End of Part 7

To be continued...


	8. Part 8

**Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney **

Grand Theft Turnabout 

Scene 13 

Setting: August 29, District Court, Defendant Lobby No. 5

(Phoenix, Maya, and everyone else are talking about the trial)

Emilio Agar: (sweating) Oh man... It was so stressful in there. I felt like I was gonna pass out.

Maya Fey: (smiling) It's okay, Emilio! What matters is that you weren't found guilty!

Emilio Agar: Yeah...I guess...But now I'm even more confused. So...no one stole the Escudo?

Phoenix Wright: At this point, I don't think any of us know what happened, Emilio. All we do know is that the vehicle somehow managed to drive itself out of the parking lot and down the street.

Maya Fey: (thinking) Hmm. Maybe...it was a ghost? Nah! That would be ridiculous!

Phoenix Wright: Wait a minute! You're the spirit medium here! Why are YOU the one being skeptical?

Maya Fey: Ghosts possess PEOPLE, Nick. Not vehicles or machines. (thinking) Or at least, none that I know of.

Phoenix Wright: (If only I'd studied parapsychology, then maybe I'd be more ghost-savvy.)

?: Emilio! How ya doin', bro?

(Detective Solstice embraces Emilio)

Emilio Agar: Gah! Oh, uh...hello, sir. Do I know you?

Romeo Solstice: (laughing) 'Course ya do, man! (lowers glasses) You're da one who sold me dat traila, rememba?

Emilio Agar: (thinking) ...Oh yeah! I remember that! That was you?

Romeo Solstice: Dat's right, bwoy! Don't think I've forgotten afta all these years.

Phoenix Wright: Emilio, this is Detective Romeo Solstice. He was the one investigating the theft at the Dealership.

Emilio Agar: Really? Huh. Hard to believe that this is the first time I've seen you during this whole case.

Romeo Solstice: Same here. (holds up hands) But hey! We're all here now, and dat's all dat counts! So, Mista Wright, wut are yo plans now?

Phoenix Wright: Well, the Judge said that I could investigate the DUI incident that Emilio was involved in to see if it could bring any new evidence to this case.

Emilio Agar: (sigh)...Do we really have to bring that up?

Phoenix Wright: Sorry, Emilio. I know you probably wanna put that whole ordeal behind you, but it might be necessary to prove your innocence.

Emilio Agar: ...Yeah, alright.

Phoenix Wright: So Emilio, do you think you could tell me about that incident and how it happened?

Emilio Agar: ...Well...it started out like any other day, really. I was taking my twin nephews, Manny's sons, to Ruth Wahl Park that day. We arrived in my car and, as I was looking for a parking space...the wheels suddenly started going nuts! I didn't know what was happening but, the next thing I knew, we were crashing head-on into a tree. When the police arrived, they tested me for drugs and arrested me for driving under the influence. But I never drank any alcohol that day! Honest!...So anyway, that's all I can remember right now. Sorry.

Maya Fey: It's okay, Emilio. You told us what you could.

Phoenix Wright: So, Emilio, do you think it'd be okay if I talked to your nephews to see if they remembered anything you didn't?

Emilio Agar: Well, I don't know. Manny's their dad, so you should probably ask him...

?: Ask me what?

(Manny Agar arrives in the lobby)

Emilio Agar: M-Manny! You came?!

Manny Agar: Yeah. Sorry I'm late. Had some work to finish up back at the Dealership. You alright, Emilio? You look like you've seen a ghost.

Emilio Agar: Oh! Sorry. It's just...you've been so disappointed in me lately and...I thought you wouldn't want anything to do with me.

Manny Agar: (sad) ...Oh. I...didn't know you felt that way. (sigh) Look, Emilio. You've been getting into a lot of trouble lately. And I don't know whether I can believe you or not.

Emilio Agar: Is this about the DUI thing again? Look, I know it seemed like I was drinking but...

Manny Agar: I know, I know. You weren't drunk. And you didn't steal that Escudo. Emilio, I wanna believe you. I really do. But...I just don't know what to think right now. I'm really worried about you. And I just want you to be safe.

Emilio Agar: I understand, Manny. But you just have to trust me! I promise you, Mr. Wright will prove my innocence once and for all.

Manny Agar: ...I guess we'll just have to wait and see how this goes. But Emilio, I just want you to know that no matter what happens, whether you're guilty or not...that we'll always be brothers, and I'll always love you.

Emilio Agar: ...Manny.

Manny Agar: ...So anyway, what was that question you wanted to ask me?

Phoenix Wright: ...Oh! Uh, well, we were just talking with Emilio about the accident he got in at Ruth Wahl Park. And we were wondering if we could talk to your sons about what they saw.

Manny Agar: Hmm. If it's to help with your investigation, then by all means, go ahead. I was actually going to take them to Ruth Wahl Park tomorrow morning. You can talk to them then, if that's okay.

Phoenix Wright: (Tomorrow morning...Will that give us enough time to investigate before the trial resumes?)

Romeo Solstice: Hey man! I've got an idea!

Phoenix Wright: What is it, detective?

Romeo Solstice: Ya see, I wus involved in dat very DUI case a little while ago. And I know where Emilio's old car wus taken to afta it crashed.

Maya Fey: You do?

Romeo Solstice: Yah, hon! It wus taken to an old forensics lab near da south o' dis very district. So I wus thinkin', since ya need to investigate dis case before court resumes tomorrow...(lowers glasses)...why don't I reexamine dat car fo' ya while ya talk to those bwoys?

Phoenix Wright: Say! That's actually a pretty good idea!

Romeo Solstice: (laughing) I knew ya'd like it, bro!

Phoenix Wright: Alright then. It's all settled. Maya, we'll resume our investigation tomorrow at Ruth Wahl Park.

Maya Fey: Awesome! So does that mean we're done investigating for today?

Phoenix Wright: I guess so, yeah.

Maya Fey: Thank goodness! I've been starving!

Phoenix Wright: Somehow, I knew you were gonna say that.

End of Scene 13

Scene 14 

The next morning...

Setting: August 30, Ruth Wahl Park

(Phoenix and Maya arrive at the park and approach Manny Agar)

Maya Fey: Hey Manny! We're here!

Manny Agar: Ah! Mr. Wright! Ms. Fey! You finally made it!

Phoenix Wright: Yeah, we got in some traffic on the way here. So where are your sons?

Manny Agar: Right over there by the playscape. I'll call them over for you. (turns to his sons) Phil! Buster! These two people wanna ask you some questions! (turns back to Phoenix and Maya) Sorry if they're a little slow. They're just eight years old.

Phoenix Wright: It's no problem at all, Mr. Agar. We just have a couple questions. This shouldn't take lo...

(Phil and Buster Agar run over)

Phil: Hey look at that lady's suit! It's so purple!

Buster: Ella se ve como una uva!

Phil: Yeah! She does look like a grape!

Phil and Buster: Ha ha ha ha ha!

Maya Fey: (angry) Hey! Who you calling a grape, shorty?!

Manny Agar: You two behave now! These nice people just wanna...

Phil: Actually, she's pretty old and shriveled looking! So she's more like a raisin!

Buster: Si! Y pasas son asqueroso!

Phil: Yeah! Raisins are gross!

Phil and Buster: Ha ha ha ha ha!

Maya Fey: (angry) Old?! Shriveled?! Why you little snots...

Phoenix Wright: Calm down, Maya. We'll just ask them about the accident and then we'll leave. So, Phil and Buster, do you remember anything abou...

Phil: Hey Buster! Check out this worm I found!

Buster: Eww! Todo se viscoso y ondulada!

Phil: Yeah, it is slimy! But still not as gross as...

Maya Fey: (angry) HEY!

Phil and Buster: ...

Phoenix Wright: Thank you, Maya. So you two, do you remember when you were with your uncle and he got in an accident here?

Phil: Duh! Why wouldn't we remember that?

Buster: Casi nos morimos, ya sabes!

Phil: Yeah! We almost died! That would've been so cool! Hey old lady, have you ever died before?

Phoenix Wright: Please focus, you two! Do you remember your uncle's behavior that day? Was there anything off about him?

Phil: Nope! Don't think so. He was the same as he always is.

Buster: Si. Justo el mismo perdedor.

Phil: He's not a loser, Buster. He's just kinda...old.

Buster: Como padre?

Phil: Yeah. Like dad.

Phoenix Wright: Focus. This is very important for us to know. Was your uncle drinking anything that day?

Buster: Bebida?

Phil: Hmm. Oh yeah! He was drinking something that day!

Maya Fey: He was?

Buster: Si. Trajo algunas latas de soda.

Phoenix Wright: ...

Maya Fey: ...

Phil: He said our uncle brought some cans of soda with him.

Phoenix Wright: Soda? Did he have anything else?

Phil and Buster: No.

Phoenix Wright: (Soda, huh? Hmm...)

Phil: Oh yeah! I just remembered! We buried one of them here!

Maya Fey: Huh? You buried what?

Phil: One of the soda cans.

Buster: Nos gusta collecionar cosas.

Phil: Yeah. And we put them where no one will find them.

Phoenix Wright: Phil, Buster, can we please see the soda can you buried? It could help us with your uncle's case.

Phil and Buster: (thinking)

Phil: ...Alright. But only if you give it back to us when you're done with it.

Phoenix Wright: Yes! We will. Just please give it to us.

Phil: Come on, Buster! Let's dig that can up!

Buster: Bien, Phil!

(Phil and Buster dig around in some dirt and pull out a soda can)

Phil: Here ya go! Perfectly preserved!

Maya Fey: If you say so...

Soda Can added to the Court Record.

Phoenix Wright: Is that all that sticks out in your mind about that accident?

Phil: Yep. I think so. How 'bout you, Buster?

Buster: (nods head)

Phoenix Wright: Alright then! Thank you for cooperating, boys.

Phil: Yeah, yeah, whatever. Come on, Buster! Let's go find some more worms!

Buster: Impresionante!

Maya Fey: Boy. Those two certainly are a handful.

Manny Agar: (chuckling) Yeah. Now you know how I feel.

Phoenix Wright: Now that we're done here, we should probably meet up with Detective Solstice at that old forensics lab. And maybe even have this soda can analyzed for evidence. Thanks again for setting this up for us, Mr. Agar.

Manny Agar: It was no problem, Mr. Wright. Anything to help out Emilio.

End of Scene 14

End of Part 8

To be continued...


	9. Part 9

Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney 

**Grand Theft Turnabout **

Scene 15 

Setting: August 30, Forensics Lab

(Phoenix and Maya walk into the Forensics Lab)

Phoenix Wright: Man. This place sure has aged.

Maya Fey: Yeah. Look at all these cobwebs. Kinda reminds me of your office when you don't clean it.

Phoenix Wright: (Really, Maya? I'd like to think my office is a bit more well-kept than this.) Anyway, we should probably find Detective Solstice and...

Maya Fey: (surprised) Hey Nick! Look!

(They see Bana Nabatov kneeling in the corner of the room)

Phoenix Wright: Huh?! You? What are you...

(Nabatov suddenly stands up, looks at Phoenix, and runs out the door)

Phoenix Wright: Hey wait! Stop!

(Phoenix runs over to the door and looks outside, only to find that Nabatov has vanished)

Phoenix Wright: (That guy...What was he doing here?)

Maya Fey: Nick! Look what I found!

(Maya shows Phoenix a bouquet of yellow flowers)

Maya Fey: It was lying in the corner where that guy was. Maybe he left it here?

(Phoenix examines the bouquet)

Phoenix Wright: Hey! There's a note in here!

(Phoenix opens the note and begins reading it out loud)

Phoenix Wright: "To my dearest Anja. May you rest in peace." Hmmm...That's peculiar. We should probably hold onto this.

Yellow Flower Bouquet added to the Court Record.

Maya Fey: (thinking) Hmm. You think that banana guy knew this 'Anja' person?

Phoenix Wright: I don't know. But what I do know is that we need to get back to finding Detective Solstice.

?: Look no further, man! Yo salvation has arrived!

(Romeo Solstice runs up to Phoenix and Maya)

Phoenix Wright: Ack! Detective Solstice!

(Why does he always have to surprise us like that?)

Romeo Solstice: (lowers glasses) It's about time you two showed up! I wus gettin' worried about ya!

Maya Fey: Yeah, sorry we took so long. We got held up by a couple of bratty kids.

Romeo Solstice: (laughing) Ay! Don't worry 'bout it! All dat mattas is you're here. And boy have I got somethin' fo' ya!

Phoenix Wright: What is it, Detective? Did you find something in your reexamination of Emilio's old car?

Romeo Solstice: Yah, man. I found somethin' alright. And it's really weird.

Maya Fey: Weird? Weird how?

Romeo Solstice: Weird as in, I've neva seen anythin' like it befo'. It's like...sum kinda device or somethin'.

Phoenix Wright: A device? In Emilio's car?

Romeo Solstice: Yah. It's like a small metal box wit a bunch o' rubba bands stickin' out of it. When I fust found it, da rubba bands were all connected to different parts o' da car's steerin' rack.

Maya Fey: (thinking) Steering rack?

Phoenix Wright: A steering rack is the part of a car that controls the movement and direction of its tires.

Romeo Solstice: Dat's right, bro. And those bands were very carefully looped around different parts o' da rack. I don't know who put dat device there, but whoeva it wus must sure know their cars.

Phoenix Wright: Hmm. That IS weird. (How was a device that big missed by the people who originally examined this car?)

Romeo Solstice: It wus a real pain gettin' dat thing out. (motions in back of him) Just wait 'till ya see it wit yo own eyes.

Phoenix Wright: Just a minute, Detective. I have something else for you to look at.

Romeo Solstice: Oh? (lowers glasses) And wut would dat be, man?

Phoenix Wright: This.

**TAKE THAT!**

(Phoenix shows him the Soda Can)

Romeo Solstice: Hmm?

Phoenix Wright: This is a soda can that Emilio apparently drank from before he got in that accident. I was wondering if you could analyze it for fingerprints or residue or the like, and see if it could help his case.

Romeo Solstice: (laughing) Of course, man! Anythin' fo' a brudda!

(Romeo takes the Soda Can and puts it in a small plastic bag)

Romeo Solstice: I'll be sure to examine dis lata. (motions in back of him) But right now, you two hafta see dat thing I found in Emilio's car.

Maya Fey: Alright then. Lead the way, Romeo!

(Phoenix and Maya follow Romeo to the back of the Forensics Lab)

Romeo Solstice: Alright, man. Prepare to feast yo eyes on...Huh?!

(They suddenly see Joaquin Cross leaning over a metal table)

Phoenix Wright: Hey! You!

(Cross suddenly jumps up with something in his hands and bolts out the back door)

Maya Fey: Hey wait! Stop!

(Phoenix looks out the door)

Phoenix Wright: He's gone!

Romeo Solstice: And so's dat thing I wus gonna show ya!

Maya Fey: (surprised) WHAT?! He...He must've stolen it!

Romeo Solstice: Why would dat bwoy do somethin' like dis?

Phoenix Wright: It doesn't matter. He stole that device for a reason. And we're gonna find him and get it back.

Maya Fey: But Nick! How are we going to find him? He could be anywhere!

Phoenix Wright: There's only one place where we know he's been to before.

Maya Fey: The crosswalk? But Nick, what are the odds of him being out in public right after stealing something?

Phoenix Wright: I don't expect him to be at the crosswalk. But there is one person who may know where he might've gone to.

Maya Fey: Who?

Phoenix Wright: A person who spends all of his time on Vitara Avenue. A person who probably sees Joaquin Cross leave the crosswalk everyday, and might know where he could've gone to.

Maya Fey: You don't mean...

Phoenix Wright: I do. I know it's a long shot, but we don't have any other leads as to where Cross might be at this moment. We have to go to Vitara Avenue as soon as possible.

Romeo Solstice: And while you're doing dat, man, I'll be here analyzin' dat can ya gave me.

Phoenix Wright: Alright. We'll try not to take too long. Detective Solstice?

Romeo Solstice: Yah, man?

Phoenix Wright: We should give each other our cellphone numbers in case anything goes wrong.

Romeo Solstice: Ah! Good idea, bro!

(Phoenix and Romeo give each other their numbers and enter them into their phones)

Romeo Solstice: Good luck to ya, man! Go find dat thief and get dat device back!

Phoenix Wright: (Just when things couldn't get any worse. Emilio's trial is gonna be reconvening in a few hours. And that device may be vital in proving his innocence. Hopefully, Maya and I will find Cross in time. Because if we don't, it could be all over for us.)

End of Scene 15

Scene 16 

Setting: August 30, Vitara Avenue, Fruit Stand

(Phoenix and Maya approach the fruit stand)

Phoenix Wright: Hello? Is anyone here?

?: Ve are closed! Go avay!

Phoenix Wright: Is that you, Mr. Nabatov?

?: I said go avay!

Phoenix Wright: Please, sir! We just wanna ask you a few questions and then we'll leave!

?: ...

(Nabatov stubbornly comes out)

Bana Nabatov: Vat do you vant? Did your friend here vant to take more of my bananas?

Maya Fey: (angry) Hey! I said I was sorry, didn't I?

Phoenix Wright: Listen, Mr. Nabatov. You're here everyday, right?

Bana Nabatov: Da. I am alvays here.

Phoenix Wright: And you see plenty of people on this street everyday, right?

Bana Nabatov: Vat is it to you?

Phoenix Wright: Well, have you ever seen this traffic guard?

** TAKE THAT!**

(Phoenix shows him Joaquin Cross' profile)

Bana Nabatov: (glaring angrily) Hmmm. I know that man very well. Alvays standing at that crosswalk, smoking his cigars and letting the smoke blow near my bananas. (slams table) It is disgraceful!

Phoenix Wright: Right...(To say this guy is overly-protective would be an understatement.) So I assume you've seen him leave the crosswalk before, right?

Bana Nabatov: (polishing banana) Da. I am alvays keeping an eye on him. I have even followed him home before and warned him to stop poisoning my fruits. But does he ever listen to me? (slams table) Nyet! Of course he doesn't!

Phoenix Wright: Wait a minute! "Followed him home..." So...you know where he lives?

Bana Nabatov: Da. The banana killer dwells in that old purple shed at the end of the street. I've seen it too many times. I've even been inside it before. Filthy place. Filthy!

Phoenix Wright: (Well, I think we know where to look for our thief now.)

?: You there! Stay right where you are!

(Fallon Payne appears with two police officers)

Maya Fey: (surprised) Huh?! What's Winston Payne doing here?

Phoenix Wright: Actually Maya, that's his daughter; Fallon Payne.

Maya Fey: Really? (thinking) ...Are you sure? 'Cause they look pretty similar to me. Well, except this one looks a little bit younger.

Phoenix Wright: (That and she's, you know, a woman? But then again, her dad always did have a high-pitched voice...)

Fallon Payne: Ahem! As I was saying, you, Mr. Nabatov, are coming with us!

Bana Nabatov: Hmph?! Vy? Vat for?

Fallon Payne: You are suspected of tampering with footage used as evidence in court. (pushes up glasses) And I have proof that you used a local forensics lab to do said tampering.

Bana Nabatov: (slams table) VAT?! Tampering?! Vy I never...

Fallon Payne: (smiling) Officers, if you would please...

Police Officer: Right away, sir. Or uh, ma'am. Or...

Fallon Payne: Just arrest him!

(The officers put Nabatov in handcuffs and take him to their patrol car)

Fallon Payne: Well Mr. Wright, I'd love to stay and chat, but as you can see, I have a trial to win. So good luck to you and your little assistant. (blows bubble, pops) You're going to need it.

(Payne leaves with the officers)

Maya Fey: (shudders) She sounds like him, too.

Phoenix Wright: We'll worry about her later, Maya. Right now, we need to get into that shed, find Cross, and get that device back. Court should be reconvening in a couple of hours. So this may be our last chance to get to the bottom of this whole mess.

Maya Fey: Alright, Nick! (holding up her fists) Let's go get that jerk!

(Phoenix's cellphone starts ringing)

(Phoenix answers the phone)

Romeo Solstice: Is dat you, man?

Phoenix Wright: Detective Solstice? Yeah. It's me. What's up?

Romeo Solstice: I'm just callin' to let ya know dat I've finished analyzin' dat soda can. Just come back to da lab when you're ready.

Phoenix Wright: That's great, Detective. But we're still tracking down the guy who stole that device.

Romeo Solstice: And how's dat goin', bro?

Phoenix Wright: Well, we know where he lives now. An old purple shed at the end of Vitara Avenue. We're about to go inside and see if he's there.

Romeo Solstice: Well since you're gonna be doin' dat, why don't I go down there myself and give ya da analysis results?

Phoenix Wright: Hmm. Alright. That's fine. It might be handy to have some back-up in case things go sour anyway.

Romeo Solstice: Sounds good to me, man! I'll be ova there in no time!

(Detective Solstice hangs up)

Maya Fey: (holding up her fists) Come on, Nick! Let's go give that guy a piece of our minds!

Phoenix Wright: (Has she been holding her fists like that this whole time?)

End of Scene 16

End of Part 9

To be continued...


	10. Part 10

**Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney **

Grand Theft Turnabout 

Scene 17 

Setting: August 30, Vitara Avenue, Old Shed

Phoenix Wright: Here we are. Now let's see if our thief is inside.

(Phoenix knocks on the two front doors)

Phoenix Wright: Mr. Cross? Are you in there? We'd like to ask you some questions.

(Phoenix gets no response)

Maya Fey: Hmmm. Maybe he's not home?

Phoenix Wright: Either that or he's hiding in there, waiting for us to leave. Let's see here...

(Phoenix pulls on the door handles)

Phoenix Wright: (pant) Locked. Of course.

Maya Fey: Out of breath already, Nick? You really aren't in the best shape, are you?

Phoenix Wright: Hey, at least I'm trying to get inside! You're just standing there!

Maya Fey: (angry) Well what do you expect me to do?! I'm a spirit medium, not a body-builder!

?: Easy, you two. I've got dis.

(Romeo Solstice walks up to Phoenix and Maya)

Phoenix Wright: Oh! Detective. You're here. We're just trying to get inside this shed.

Romeo Solstice: It's alright, bro. Just move to one side and let me handle dis.

(Detective Solstice walks up to the front doors, pulls out a lock-pick, and picks the locks of the front doors)

Maya Fey: You have a lock-pick with you?

Romeo Solstice: (laughing) Yah, man! Sometimes, I fo'get da keys to my traila. So I use dis little beauty to get inside. (lowers glasses) Guess you two are lucky that I had it wit me, huh?

Phoenix Wright: Yeah. I guess so. (If he's had to pick the lock on his trailer that many times, wouldn't it be broken by now?)

(They push open the front doors and enter the shed)

Phoenix Wright: Hmmm. Looks like no one's here after all.

Maya Fey: (cough) It smells like cigarettes in here.

Romeo Solstice: Dis bwoy must not be very organized...Hey! Over there!

(Detective Solstice walks over to a bench with a metal box and a collection of rubber bands on top)

Romeo Solstice: Here's da device he took!

Phoenix Wright: He must have brought it here and left again.

(Detective Solstice picks up the device and hands it to Phoenix)

Romeo Solstice: Here ya go, man. Check it out.

Strange Device added to the Court Record.

(Phoenix examines the device)

Phoenix Wright: So these rubber bands were all connected to the car's steering frame, right?

Romeo Solstice: Dat's right, bro. Da placing of dem wus very specific, like whoeva set dem up knew exactly wut they were doin'.

Phoenix Wright: Interesting. I'll examine this more later.

(Phoenix puts the device in his pocket)

Phoenix Wright: Until then, we should scope out the rest of this shed and see what we can...

?: HEY! What the...

(They turn around and see Joaquin Cross standing in the doorway with a black shoebox in his hands)

Maya Fey: (surprised) You?!

Joaquin Cross: You?! What are you doin' in my house?!

Phoenix Wright: (holds up device) Mr. Cross, you stole this from Detective Solstice, didn't you?

Joaquin Cross: (shocked) Wha...That...You give that back right now!

(Cross rushes towards Phoenix, but Detective Solstice stands in his way)

Romeo Solstice: Stop right there, man!

(Cross grabs Solstice by the collar of his shirt)

Joaquin Cross: Or what, ya hippie?! You gonna preach me to death?

Romeo Solstice: ...

Joaquin Cross: (laughing) Ha! I knew it! You're just a spineless, tree-hugging, salad-munching...

(Maya hits Cross over the head with a large beam of wood)

(Cross passes out on the shed floor)

Romeo Solstice: Whew! Thanks, gal. I owe ya one.

Maya Fey: (smiling) Ah, it was nothing.

Phoenix Wright: (Jeez! And she said she wasn't a body-builder...)

Maya Fey: Hey. What's this?

(Maya picks up the shoebox at Cross' feet)

Phoenix Wright: Mr. Cross was carrying that when he came in here. What could be inside it?

(Maya opens the box and they see that it's filled with cigars)

Maya Fey: Cigars?

Phoenix Wright: Where did he get those from?

Box of Cigars added to the Court Record.

Romeo Solstice: Hey, man! Look wut I found!

(Detective Solstice hands Phoenix an old letter)

Romeo Solstice: I found dis lyin' on da floor. It looks like it wus addressed to Mista Cross here.

(Phoenix examines the letter)

Phoenix Wright: Let's see. It says, "I have another job for you. The detective is looking over Agar's old car at the forensics lab in the southern district. Go to the lab and take whatever he finds in it. You'll be rewarded. - S.D."

Maya Fey: (thinking) S.D.? Who do you think that is?

Phoenix Wright: I don't know. But whoever it is knew about our investigation and wanted Joaquin Cross to take that device. And this box of cigars may have been his reward for getting it. Detective Solstice, would you mind analyzing this letter?

Romeo Solstice: 'Course not, man!

(Detective Solstice takes the letter from Phoenix)

Phoenix Wright: Oh! And speaking of which, what did you find when you examined that soda can?

Romeo Solstice: Well, there were sum remnants of caffeine, sugar, phosphoric acid...things typically found in most sodas. And then there wus somethin' dat seemed out of place.

Phoenix Wright: What was it?

Romeo Solstice: Ethanol, man.

Phoenix Wright: Ethanol?

Romeo Solstice: Yah. A liquid dat's usually found in alcoholic beverages. I don't know wut it wus doin' in a soda can, though.

Phoenix Wright: (Alcoholic? Does that mean Emilio could have been drinking alcohol when he drove to the park that day?)

(Phoenix's cell phone starts ringing)

(Phoenix answers the phone)

Phoenix Wright: Hello?

Police Officer: Mr. Wright?

Phoenix Wright: Yes?

Police Officer: You are being summoned to the District Court. Please come immediately.

Phoenix Wright: What?! But I...

(The officer hangs up)

Phoenix Wright: (sigh) We've gotta head back to the court.

Romeo Solstice: Ay, don't worry, man! I'll examine dis letta and get da results to ya befo' the trial starts up.

Phoenix Wright: Really? Alright then. Thanks again, Detective. Well, we'd better get going, Maya. We don't wanna be late.

Maya Fey: Okay, Nick. Let's get out of this pigsty.

(They leave the shed and start heading back to the court)

End of Scene 17

Scene 18 

Setting: August 30, District Court, Defendant Lobby No. 5

(Phoenix is talking with Emilio and Manny Agar in the lobby)

Phoenix Wright: Alright, Emilio. I've finished speaking with your nephews, and I think we have a solid case for your defense.

Emilio Agar: Really? So...you think I'll be okay?

Phoenix Wright: I know you'll be okay. As long as we're able to get our points across without any problems. Hey Manny?

Manny Agar: Yeah?

Phoenix Wright: I was wondering if I could have your sons as witnesses in court today. Their testimonies could help your brother's case.

Manny Agar: Well, I don't see why not. Sure. I'm fine with it. But I'll just warn you that they tend to get distracted pretty easily. You might have to really get their attention.

Maya Fey: Oh, don't worry. We've seen how they operate.

Emilio Agar: So what did Phil and Buster say about the accident, Mr. Wright?

Phoenix Wright: They said they remembered you drinking soda that day as you were driving.

Emilio Agar: (thinking) ...Oh! Duh! (slaps forehead) How could I have forgotten that? Okay. It's true I had some cans of soda with me that day.

Phoenix Wright: Did you drink anything else besides soda?

Emilio Agar: Nope. Just the soda and nothing else. I promise.

Manny Agar: I never gave you any soda cans, Emilio. Did you buy them yourself?

Emilio Agar: No. I got them from Stew the day before.

Phoenix Wright: You mean Stew Dias? The other dealer?

Emilio Agar: Yep. He gave me a bunch of them so I'd have something to drink with Phil and Buster at the park.

Phoenix Wright: (Wait a minute. Stew...Dias. Could he...)

Romeo Solstice: Hey, man! I've got dat letta analyzed fo' ya!

(Detective Solstice bursts in)

Phoenix Wright: GAH! Detective! Could you please stop popping up like that?!

Romeo Solstice: Oh...sorry, bro. I jus get really excited about these things.

Phoenix Wright: No, no, it's fine. Just tell me what you found.

Romeo Solstice: Well, how do I put dis?...Nothin'.

Phoenix Wright: Nothing?!

Romeo Solstice: Nothin'. No DNA, no fingaprints, no trace of whoeva wrote dis note.

Phoenix Wright: Hmmm. Hey, Detective?

Romeo Solstice: Yah?

Phoenix Wright: Can I speak with you in private for a second?

Romeo Solstice: Sure, bwoy!

(Phoenix and Detective Solstice go in a corner to speak in private)

Phoenix Wright: I think I might know the person behind the theft.

Romeo Solstice: Who?

Phoenix Wright: You know Stew Dias? The blonde-haired worker at the Car Dealership?

Romeo Solstice: Yah. You think it wus him?

Phoenix Wright: Think about it. Not only are his initials S.D., but he was in this court as a witness last time. He could've heard us talking in the lobby about the forensics lab.

Romeo Solstice: But why would he try to intafere wit our investigation?

Phoenix Wright: I don't know. But I have a feeling this whole plot might become unraveled as this trial goes on. So Detective, I was wondering if you could go back to the Dealership and try to find anything in Stew Dias' office that might give us some clues. Even if there's nothing there, we just have to take the chance.

Romeo Solstice: You got it, man! (lowers glasses) I'll be back wit yo proof in no time!

(Detective Solstice runs out the door)

Phoenix Wright: (I hope that was a good idea...)

Bailiff: Court will commence shortly. Please proceed into the courtroom.

Phoenix Wright: (This is it. The moment of truth. I don't know why someone would want you found guilty, Emilio...but I swear, I will get you acquitted.)

(Phoenix meets back up with the others)

Phoenix Wright: Are you ready, Emilio?

Emilio Agar: Do I really have a choice?

Manny Agar: Don't worry, brother. Everything's gonna be fine.

Maya Fey: Come on, Nick! Let's get in there and prove him right!

(They all enter the courtroom)

End of Scene 18

End of Part 10

To be continued...


	11. Part 11

**Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney **

Grand Theft Turnabout 

Scene 19 

Setting: August 30, District Court, Courtroom No. 5

(The jury is talking, the Judge slams down his gavel and the courtroom goes silent)

Judge: This court will now continue with the trial of Emilio Agar.

Phoenix Wright: The defense is ready, Your Honor.

Fallon Payne: (smiling) The prosecution is ready and waiting, Your Honor.

Judge: Very good. So yesterday, we looked at a bit of camera footage which showed the stolen Escudo driving away from the dealership with no apparent driver inside. Ms. Payne, I allowed you to investigate the man who owned this camera, correct?

Fallon Payne: (smiling) Yes indeed, Your Honor. Your penchant for remembering crucial details is truly astonishing.

Phoenix Wright: (nervous) (Ugh...Would she give the brown-nosing a rest already?)

Judge: And Mr. Wright, I allowed you to reinvestigate the DUI incident at Ruth Wahl Park, correct?

Phoenix Wright: (nods) Yes, Your Honor.

Judge: Hmm. Very well. Why don't we begin with what you have for us today, Ms. Payne?

Fallon Payne: (smiling) I'd be more than delighted to, Your Honor. Fortunately, the prosecution was able to track down the owner of the camera that took yesterday's footage. (pushes up glasses) And I have evidence that he very well might have tampered with it. The prosecution calls Bana Nabatov to the stand.

(Bana Nabatov approaches the witness stand)

Fallon Payne: Witness, please tell the court your name and occupation.

Bana Nabatov: (crossing arms) Hmph...

Fallon Payne: (pushes up glasses) Witness, pouting and folding your arms like a spoiled child won't solve anything. Now, your name and occupation, please.

Bana Nabatov: ...Bana Nabatov. Fruit vendor.

Fallon Payne: See? That wasn't so hard, was it? Now, do you wish to admit to your misdoings right away or...

Bana Nabatov: (slams table) Molchaniye! I did nothing wrong! Nothing!

Fallon Payne: So you choose to deny it then? Very well. We will just have to break you down until you admit to your crime.

Bana Nabatov: Crime? Vat crime?!

Fallon Payne: You know very well what crime I'm talking about. (blows bubble, pops) The editing of that footage found on your banana camera.

Bana Nabatov: Nyet! I did no such thing!

Fallon Payne: (smiling) Is that so? Well then, how do you explain these photographs?

(Payne shows the court photos of Bana Nabatov entering the old forensics lab)

Fallon Payne: Your Honor, this forensics lab was once used for analyzing evidence, including footage and photographs. This witness could have easily broken into the lab and used the computers inside to edit the footage of the Escudo being stolen.

Bana Nabatov: (slams table) Molchaniye! How dare you! I never!

**OBJECTION! **

Phoenix Wright: Your Honor, can we really assume that a simple fruit vendor would know how to use such a complex computer, let alone how to edit footage on it?

Judge: You do have a point, Mr. Wright. However, these photographs clearly show Mr. Nabatov entering the forensics lab. What other reason could he have for going inside such a place?

Phoenix Wright: I don't personally know. But perhaps we should ask the witness for his side of the story, and see if he can give us that reason himself.

Judge: Hmm. That does make sense. Very well then. Mr. Nabatov, please tell the court why you went to the forensics lab.

Bana Nabatov: (crossing arms) ...

Bana Nabatov's Testimony

Bana Nabatov: (crossing arms) ...

**HOLD IT! **

Phoenix Wright: Please, Mr. Nabatov. You must give us an answer. Why did you go to the forensics lab?

Bana Nabatov: ...Hmph! My reasons are my own.

Phoenix Wright: What?

Bana Nabatov: (polishing banana) Vat I do is my business. And mine alone. You need to know nothing!

Fallon Payne: So you're refusing to tell us why you went to the lab. Is that it?

Bana Nabatov: (polishing banana) Da. My life is none of your business.

Phoenix Wright: (nervous) But...

Fallon Payne: (smiling) Well, Your Honor, I believe we can take this stubbornness as confirmation of the witness' guilt.

Judge: Indeed, Ms. Payne. That is what it would appear to be.

Phoenix Wright: (Dammit! If I can't get him to reveal his true reason for being there, the court is going to assume that he DID edit that footage! Come on, Phoenix. How can I get him to admit why he was there?...Oh wait! That's it!)

**HOLD IT! **

Phoenix Wright: Mr. Nabatov, you definitely WERE at that forensics lab, were you not?

Bana Nabatov: (polishing banana) ...

Phoenix Wright: And you had a very specific reason for being there. But if you won't reveal what that reason was...(slams table) Then I will!

**TAKE THAT! **

(Phoenix pulls out Yellow Flower Bouquet)

Phoenix Wright: Do you recognize these flowers, Mr. Nabatov?

Bana Nabatov: (squeezing banana) Vat...How...

Phoenix Wright: (taps papers) My assistant and I found them in the forensics lab moments after we saw you leaving. There's a note inside this bouquet addressed to someone named 'Anja'.

Bana Nabatov: (squeezing banana) ...

Phoenix Wright: Since you appear to have no objections, allow me to read this note aloud to the entire court.

Bana Nabatov: (squeezing banana) Don't...you...dare...

Phoenix Wright: "To my dearest Anja. May you rest in peace." Mr. Nabatov...(slams table) You went to the lab to leave these flowers for someone who died, didn't you?!

Bana Nabatov: (banana flies out of its peel) NYYYEEEEEEEETTTT!

Phoenix Wright: ...

Judge: (surprised) ...

Fallon Payne: (nervous) ...

Jury: ...

Bana Nabatov: ...

(Bana Nabatov takes off his apron and looks at the court with tired eyes)

Bana Nabatov: Da. It is true.

Fallon Payne: (nervous) W-What?

Bana Nabatov: My sister, Anja Nabatov, used to vork at that lab. I vas just starting up my fruit stand, and I vould go there to visit her as much as possible. Her favorite color vas yellow, so I vould bring her yellow flowers. And her favorite fruit; bananas. But then, one day...she had a stroke. I brought her to the hospital but...she did not recover. Now all I can do is honor her memory...by continuing to bring her flowers...(cradles banana)...and protecting these bananas.

Phoenix Wright: (Mr. Nabatov...)

Judge: ...How unfortunate. I cannot imagine what it must feel like to lose a family member in such a tragic way. Mr. Nabatov?

Bana Nabatov: Da?

Judge: I am sorry for this whole dilemma. You obviously did not edit the footage found on your camera and have no reason to be questioned any longer. You are dismissed from the court.

Bana Nabatov: ...Spasibo...Thank you, Your Honor.

(Bana Nabatov leaves the witness stand)

Judge: ...Well then, this can only mean that the footage of the Escudo driving away by itself was not tampered with after all. Ms. Payne?

Fallon Payne: (nervous) Yes, Your Honor?

Judge: It appears you have failed to invalidate this piece of evidence. And thus, it remains an important part of this case. Mr. Wright?

Phoenix Wright: Yes, Your Honor?

Judge: Would you mind showing us what you found in your reinvestigation of the DUI case the defendant was involved in?

Phoenix Wright: Of course not. However, before I begin, I would like to make an important statement.

Judge: Oh? And what would that be, Mr. Wright?

Phoenix Wright: The defense claims that in presenting the following evidence, we will not only prove Mr. Agar innocent of the theft at the car dealership...(slams table) But also of the DUI incident in Ruth Wahl Park!

End of Part 11

To be continued...


	12. Part 12

**Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney **

Grand Theft Turnabout 

Setting: August 30, District Court, Courtroom No. 5

Phoenix Wright: The defense claims that in presenting the following evidence, we will not only prove Mr. Agar innocent of the theft at the car dealership...(slams table) But also of the DUI incident in Ruth Wahl Park!

Judge: (surprised) W-W-What is this?!

Fallon Payne: You can't be serious!

(The jury is talking, the Judge slams down his gavel and the courtroom goes silent)

Judge: Order! Order! Mr. Wright! Explain this outrageous claim of yours!

Phoenix Wright: I know it seems like I'm going past the boundaries of this case, Your Honor. But...(slams table) I have reason to believe that the defendant was wrongly accused of both crimes!

Judge: So what you're saying is...you plan to prove Mr. Agar innocent of both crimes in this one trial?!

Phoenix Wright: (confident) That sounds about right, Your Honor.

Fallon Payne: You're insane, Wright. You can't even give us enough evidence to prove Mr. Agar innocent of ONE crime, let alone another one that he's already served time for.

Phoenix Wright: (shakes head) Oh, but I'm sure you'll find the following testimonies to be quite compelling, Ms. Payne.

Judge: (surprised) Testimonies? You mean...you have someone to speak on Mr. Agar's behalf in regards to the DUI incident?

Phoenix Wright: (nods) Indeed I do, Your Honor. I have the only other people who were with Mr. Agar when the accident occurred. The defense calls the defendant's nephews, Phil and Buster Agar to the stand!

Judge: Hmm. Very well, Mr. Wright. We will hear what they have to say.

(Phil and Buster Agar approach the witness stand)

Phoenix Wright: Witnesses, please give your...

Phil: Hey Buster! Stop pushing me off!

Buster: No es mi culpa que ocupan tanto espacio!

Phil: You're the one taking up space, fatty!

Phoenix Wright: (slams table) Boys! Please tell the court your names and relation to the defendant!

Phil and Buster: (looking at each other) ...

Phil: I'm Phil. He's Buster. We're his nephews.

Buster: Sí.

Phoenix Wright: And you were both in the car with your uncle when he crashed in the park, right?

Phil: Yep. That was a boring day, huh Buster?

Buster: Ya lo creo que era. No llegamos a ir a los columpios.

Phil: Forget the swings! How about the slide? And the climbing wall? And the...

Judge: Excuse me, you two! But would you kindly get to...

Buster: (pointing at Judge) Hey Phil! Que hay en la cara de ese viejo?

Phil: I don't know what's on his face. It looks like some furry animal. Like a rabbit or something!

Judge: (angry) Wha...A rabbit?! Now you listen here, young man! This is an honorable beard, earned through years of patience and...

Phil: Whatever it is, it's pretty dirty. Maybe he sleeps with it in a dumpster or something.

Buster: Tal vez es un vagabundo!

Phil: Ya think so? I've never seen a hobo before.

Judge: (angry) Hobo?! Why I...

Buster: El es bastante tonto-mirada, tambien.

Phil: He's just stupid looking 'cause he's old!

Phil and Buster: Ha ha ha ha ha!

Judge: (angry) T-That's it! Guilty! I declare you both GUILTY!

Phoenix Wright: (nervous) (Well this is off to a great start...) Look, guys. Just please tell the court what you remember about the accident that day.

Phil and Buster's Testimony 

Phil: Uncle Emilio was taking us to the park. We asked him if we could stop for ice cream on the way, but he said no.

Buster: Tenia muchas ganas de fresa.

Phil: Yeah. Buster wanted strawberry and I wanted chocolate. Why do you like strawberry anyway?

Buster: Es muy dulce y sabroso.

Phil: Really? I think it tastes too much like fruit.

Buster: Que hay de malo en la fruta?

**HOLD IT! **

Phoenix Wright: (slams table) Please skip ahead! What happened when you arrived at the park?

Phil: Well, there was no one else there. Probably 'cause it was so hot out.

Buster: Tengo era quemadura de sol de pie fuera. Quieres verlo?

Phil: I already saw your sunburn, Buster. And I already told you that it's nothing compared to MY sunburn!

Buster: Por última vez, es un bronceado.

Phil: Call it whatever you want. It's still better than yours.

**HOLD IT! **

Phoenix Wright: Look, guys. I remember you telling me about something your uncle had with him that day. Can you please tell the court what that thing was?

Phil: Just a minute! I think I see a bug in Buster's ear...

Buster: QUÉ?! Sácalo! Sácalo!

Phil: Ha ha ha! I'm just kidding!

Buster: Oh! Realmente me tienes ese tiempo!

Phil and Buster: Ha ha ha ha ha!

Phoenix Wright: (nervous) (Good grief. How can I get those two to just focus on the accident?) ... (Oh wait! Of course! This oughta jog their memories!)

** TAKE THAT! **

(Phoenix pulls out Soda Can)

Phoenix Wright: Phil, Buster, do you remember this?

Phil and Buster: ...

Phil: Oh yeah! That's the can we buried in the park. Can we have it back now?

Phoenix Wright: First, I want you to tell the court how you got this soda can.

Phil: Uncle Emilio was drinking from it before we crashed. We took it from the car and buried it while he was talking with the police officer.

Phoenix Wright: Did he have any other cans of soda with him?

Buster: Sí. Bastantes de ellos.

Phil: He brought them for us to drink while we were at the park.

Phoenix Wright: And did he have anything else to drink besides soda?

Phil: Nope. Just the soda.

**OBJECTION! **

Fallon Payne: That's impossible. The toxicology report from that accident clearly shows that the defendant had alcohol in his system.

Phoenix Wright: (confident) And that's where MY theory comes in.

Fallon Payne: (nervous) What?

Phoenix Wright: You see, I had this soda can analyzed for residue. (taps papers) Discovered inside it were traces of caffeine, sugar, phosphoric acid, and most surprising of all, ethanol.

Judge: (surprised) Ethanol? You mean the liquid they put in alcohol?

Phoenix Wright: (nods) That would be it, Your Honor.

Fallon Payne: But wait a minute! That just proves my point! There must have been alcohol in those soda cans that the defendant was drinking.

Phoenix Wright: I agree. But I don't think Mr. Agar put the alcohol in them himself.

Fallon Payne: Why not? He could've done it in an effort to hide the alcohol in case he was pulled over...

Phoenix Wright: (shakes head) And risk his nephews drinking some by mistake? I don't think so. And besides, it's not like he bought those cans of soda himself.

Fallon Payne: (nervous) But how do you know...

Phoenix Wright: I asked the defendant himself before the trial started. And he said that he had gotten the soda cans from someone else the day before the accident.

Judge: Who then, Mr. Wright? Who gave him the cans?

Phoenix Wright: (slams table) None other than fellow car dealer, Stew Dias, Your Honor!

Fallon Payne: (nervous) Stew Dias?

Judge: Mr. Wright! Are you suggesting that it was this Stew Dias fellow who put the alcohol in the defendant's soda cans?

Phoenix Wright: (nods) That is exactly what I'm suggesting, Your Honor. And to prove it, I'd like to call my final witness. (slams table) The defense calls Stew Dias himself to the stand! (This is it. No turning back now. If it turns out I'm wrong, then Emilio will pay the price. I have to prove this whole plot...or it's all over.)

End of Part 12

To be concluded...


	13. Part 13

**Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney **

Grand Theft Turnabout 

Setting: August 30, District Court, Courtroom No. 5

Judge: Mr. Wright! Are you suggesting that it was this Stew Dias fellow who put the alcohol in the defendant's soda cans?

Phoenix Wright: (nods) That is exactly what I'm suggesting, Your Honor. And to prove it, I'd like to call my final witness. (slams table) The defense calls Stew Dias himself to the stand! (This is it. No turning back now. If it turns out I'm wrong, then Emilio will pay the price. I have to prove this whole plot...or it's all over.)

(Stew Dias approaches the witness stand with piles of papers in his arms)

Stew Dias: Sorry, everyone. I was just finishing up my work for the day.

(He places the papers on the stand and faces the court)

Phoenix Wright: Mr. Dias, do you remember the day before Emilio got in that accident at Ruth Wahl Park?

Stew Dias: (scratching his head) Hmm. Let's see...Oh yeah! I remember that! (smiling) Man, that day sure was crazy.

Phoenix Wright: Please stay focused. Can you tell us everything you remember about Emilio that day?

Stew Dias: (smiling) You betcha!

Stew Dias' Testimony 

Stew Dias: It was pretty much just like any other day, I guess. (scratching his head) I was going around, checking the cars and writing down their interior conditions. I think I remember seeing Emilio a little bit before he left, but...nothing really sticks out to me.

Phoenix Wright: You don't recall doing anything with him that day?

Stew Dias: (smiling) Nope. Nothing important, anyway.

Phoenix Wright: Nothing important, eh? (shakes head) I think not, Mr. Dias.

Stew Dias: What do you mean?

Phoenix Wright: I believe you gave him something that day. Something like...this!

**TAKE THAT!**

(Phoenix pulls out Soda Can)

Stew Dias: (surprised) Huh? What...

Phoenix Wright: (taps papers) Mr. Agar himself told me that you gave him a bunch of soda cans for him and his nephews to drink at the park. Not only that, but analysis showed that this can had traces of alcohol in it.

Stew Dias: (sweating) Al...cohol...?

Phoenix Wright: Well, Mr. Dias? (slams table) Would you care to explain yourself?!

Stew Dias: (sweating) I...uh...

Judge: Yes, Mr. Dias! How do you explain this contradiction in your testimony?

Stew Dias: (sweating) Um...let's see...I uh...Oh! Yeah, of course! I remember giving him those cans! (scratching his head) Sorry. It must've slipped my mind.

Judge: Hmm. Try to remember crucial details like that in the future, Mr. Dias. Now, would you mind changing your testimony to reflect this revelation?

Stew Dias: (smiling) You bet, Your Honor!

Phoenix Wright: (He's hiding something. I just know it.)

Stew Dias' Testimony (continued)

Stew Dias: Okay. So I did give Emilio something that day. Just a few soda cans for him to drink at the park. (scratching his head) But I have no idea how alcohol got in them. Maybe he put it in there himself afterwards? Hey! Now that I think about it, that's probably how he got in that accident in the first place. Ya know?

Phoenix Wright: So you think that he put alcohol in the cans you gave him, drank it on the way there, and got in the accident because he was under the influence?

Stew Dias: (scratching his head) Well, yeah, I guess. I mean, can you think of a better explanation?

Phoenix Wright: (confident) As a matter of fact, I can. (slams table) The defense claims that the presence of alcohol was not the cause of the accident at all!

Stew Dias: (surprised) Huh?!

Judge: (surprised) What in...

**OBJECTION! **

Fallon Payne: Have you gone mad, Wright?! It was already established long before this trial that the defendant got in the accident as a result of the alcohol in his system...

**OBJECTION! **

Phoenix Wright: Maybe if you stopped talking and just listened for a moment, you'd understand my position, Ms. Payne.

Fallon Payne: Why I never...

(The Judge slams down his gavel)

Judge: Enough! Mr. Wright, explain yourself immediately!

Phoenix Wright: I'd be more than happy to, Your Honor. You see, during the defense's reinvestigation of the DUI incident, Detective Solstice discovered something very peculiar in the defendant's old car.

Stew Dias: (sweating) But...uh...

** TAKE THAT!**

(Phoenix pulls out Strange Device)

Phoenix Wright: This is what he discovered, Your Honor!

Judge: (surprised) Wha...what in heaven's name is that?

Phoenix Wright: It's a very complex device that was connected to the car's steering rack. (taps papers) The rubber bands here were very specifically placed around different parts of the rack, almost as if they were meant to affect the car's movement.

Stew Dias: (sweating) ...

Judge: Mr. Wright. Are you suggesting that it was this 'device', and not the defendant himself that caused the accident?

Phoenix Wright: Indeed, Your Honor. But that's not all! (slams table) I have evidence of the identity of the person who installed this device!

Fallon Payne: (nervous) What?!

Stew Dias: (sweating) I...uh...

Phoenix Wright: (confident) Allow me to explain. When Detective Solstice first tried to show me the device, it was suddenly stolen from him.

Judge: (surprised) Stolen? By who?

Phoenix Wright: None other than the traffic guard, Joaquin Cross!

Stew Dias: (surprised) Ack!

(The jury is talking, the Judge slams down his gavel and the courtroom goes silent)

Judge: Order! Order in the court! Mr. Wright, are you saying that it was this 'Cross' person who installed the device?

Phoenix Wright: I was just getting to that. My assistant and I managed to track down Mr. Cross to an old shed on Vitara Avenue. There, we were able to subdue him and retrieve the device. But we also discovered an intriguing clue as to why he stole it.

Judge: Well? Out with it, Mr. Wright! What was his motivation for stealing it?

Stew Dias: (sweating) No...please...

**TAKE THAT!**

(Phoenix pulls out S.D.'s Letter)

Phoenix Wright: This letter was found in the shed, and it is addressed to Mr. Cross himself. (taps papers) The letter has instructions for going to the lab and stealing the device.

Judge: (surprised) So...he was instructed by someone else to steal it?

Phoenix Wright: (nods) It would appear that way, Your Honor. And I believe it was that very person who originally installed the device, and was using Mr. Cross to cover their tracks. Fortunately, said person left their initials at the bottom of this letter.

Stew Dias: (sweating) ...

Phoenix Wright: And those initials are...S.D.

Judge: (surprised) S...D?

Phoenix Wright: Yes, Your Honor. And I think you know who I'm going to say it is. (slams table) Stew Dias! You were the one who wrote this letter and installed this device!

Stew Dias: (looking down in silence) ...

**OBJECTION! **

Fallon Payne: This is ludicrous! You're just going to assume that Mr. Dias installed that device based solely on the initials on some letter?!

**OBJECTION! **

Phoenix Wright: My reasons for suspecting him go beyond that, Ms. Payne! Whoever wrote this letter would've had to have know about the defense's investigation! They would've had to have been at the court that day!

**OBJECTION! **

Fallon Payne: But even then, how could a simple car dealer have installed such a complex device?!

**OBJECTION! **

Phoenix Wright: I ask the prosecution to remember the witness' testimony from the trial yesterday. (taps papers) Mr. Dias mentioned in his testimony that he was a "certified engineer", and that he did projects like "fixing up some old engines and frames". (slams table) You would HAVE to know about the inner-workings of a car in order to install such a device in its steering rack, would you not?!

**OBJECTION! **

Fallon Payne: Your evidence is all purely circumstantial! There is nothing here that proves without a doubt that Stew Dias was the one who placed that device in the defendant's car!

** OBJECTION!**

Phoenix Wright: Well, right back at you, Ms. Payne! (slams table) Where is your concrete proof that it was Emilio's fault that the car crashed?!

**OBJECTION! **

**OBJECTION! **

(The Judge slams down his gavel three times in a row)

Judge: SILENCE!

Phoenix Wright: ...

Fallon Payne: (nervous) ...

Judge: ...Mr. Wright?

Phoenix Wright: Your Honor?

Judge: I cannot disagree with Ms. Payne. Despite all the evidence that you have shown us, none of it proves beyond a reasonable doubt that Emilio was not the cause of the accident, let alone that it was the work of Stew Dias and that magic box in your hands.

Phoenix Wright: But...

Judge: I'm sorry, Mr. Wright. But you have taken this trial far off course for the sake of a past crime that the defendant has already payed for. I allowed you to tackle the DUI incident because you said it would give us new insight into the theft at the Agar Car Dealership. But it appears that you were wrong.

Phoenix Wright: I...

Judge: These past few hours have been a complete waste of this court's time. And as such, I am ready to give my final verdict. Do you have any objections, Ms. Payne?

Fallon Payne: (smiling) Heh heh heh. Not at all, Your Honor. You may proceed.

Phoenix Wright: But...no! You...you can't...

Fallon Payne: (smiling) There there, Mr. Wright. It'll all be over soon. After today, the Payne family name will have regained its past prominence. And you, Mr. Wright...(blows bubble, pops)...will be a mere speck in the wind.

Phoenix Wright: (holding his head) (No...no...I don't have anything left...)

Judge: It is time to end this meandering trial once and for all.

Phoenix Wright: (holding his head) (Emilio...Manny...I'm so sorry...)

Judge: This court finds the defendant, Emilio Agar...

**HOLD IT! **

Phoenix Wright: !

Judge: (surprised) !

Fallon Payne: (nervous) !

(Detective Solstice bursts through the courtroom doors)

Romeo Solstice: Don't hand down dat verdict yet! Mista Wright! Catch!

(Detective Solstice throws a remote control over to Phoenix)

(Phoenix catches it in his right hand)

Judge: (surprised) D-Detective! What is the meaning of this?!

Romeo Solstice: Sorry, man. But da court has to see dis piece of evidence!

Fallon Payne: (nervous) Wha...What is that thing?

Romeo Solstice: It's a remote control. I just got it from Stew Dias' office in da Aga Ca Dealaship.

Judge: (surprised) A remote control...in his office?

Stew Dias: (looking down in silence) ...

Phoenix Wright: Your Honor, if you'll give me a second, I think I know what this remote control goes to.

Judge: What are you getting at now, Mr. Wright?

Phoenix Wright: Please, Your Honor! Just give me one second and I promise...everything will become clear.

Judge: ...Very well. Do what you will, Mr. Wright.

(Phoenix turns on the remote control and starts moving around the control sticks)

(Different rubber bands on the device start circulating with the sticks)

Judge: (surprised) What in...!

Stew Dias: (looking down in silence) ...

Phoenix Wright: As you can see, Your Honor, this remote control was obviously made to operate the device while it was attached to the car's steering rack!

Judge: (surprised) I can't believe it! That means...Mr. Dias...

Phoenix Wright: (nods) ...was the one who made this device and used it to control the defendant's car. (slams table) Thus causing it to crash and getting Mr. Agar arrested!

**OBJECTION! **

Fallon Payne: Okay. So you've proven that the accident in the park wasn't the defendant's fault. Big deal. But tell me...what does that have to do with the theft at the Dealership?!

Phoenix Wright: Well, let's just think about this device here for a second. It was clearly built to affect the steering of the car. So much so to the point that it could easily move the wheels in any direction without a driver even being present. A car moving without a driver. Sound familiar?

Judge: (surprised) Mr. Wright...you don't mean...

Phoenix Wright: (nods) I do. In both of these cases, a Suzuki Escudo was moved by an unseen force. And they each resulted in Emilio Agar being punished for a crime he didn't commit. There is only one person who could've done these crimes.

Stew Dias: (looking down in silence) ...

Phoenix Wright: One person who knew all about cars and how they worked. One person who was with the defendant before each of the crimes occurred. One person who used Joaquin Cross to try and keep us from discovering the truth. (slams table) Stew Dias! It was YOU all along!

Stew Dias: (looking down in silence) ...

Phoenix Wright: ...

Judge: ...

Fallon Payne: (nervous) ...

Jury: ...

Emilio Agar: Stew...?

Stew Dias: Emilio...you...disgusting little parasite...

(Dias takes off his glasses and glares at the court)

Phoenix Wright: (I've got him.)

Stew Dias: I had everything under control. Everything worked out. But then you and your little posse had to come in and ruin everything.

Emilio Agar: Stew...why...why would you do something like this?

Stew Dias: Hmph. Still as clueless as ever. Tell me something, Agar. When you go to the lounge and look at the employee of the month wall, who's picture do you see? When you go to talk to the manager, Manny, about which employee is the best, whose name does he spit out?

Emilio Agar: ...

Stew Dias: (angry) You, Agar! It's always you! "Emilio's the best!" "He's a great role model for the other employees!" I'm the one who's always working their backside off, studying every car, taking down every price, and assisting every customer! Where's MY promotion?! Why don't I ever get recognized?! Oh wait. I know why. Because you're the manager's brother! That's why! It's not fair! (calm) So I decided to get rid of your brother's rose-tinted glasses...by framing you for something horrible. On the day before you took your nephews to the park, I finished the latest version of my steering rack device and installed it in your car. Then before you left work, I spiked a couple of soda cans with alcohol and gave them to you for you to drink. The next day, I followed you to Ruth Wahl Park and used the remote control to steer your car off the road. I knew that with the disguised alcohol in your car, you'd be seen as a drunk driver. And with your nephews in the car, I knew that your brother would hate you for almost getting them hurt. You were arrested...but unfortunately, your sentence didn't last long. And the sadness your brother felt for you still wasn't enough to stop him from preferring you over me. So a few days later, I tried again. I waited for a day where you felt sick, and lied to you that your brother gave you the okay to leave. Then when you left, I told your brother that you'd disappeared without warning. And that's when I put my next plan into action. I attached another one of the devices to one of the unsold Suzukis, and made it drive out of the Dealership parking lot. Since your old car was also a Suzuki, I knew that stealing another one would be the perfect motive for you to be a thief. While the police were on their way, I saw that traffic guard, yelling about how he'd seen no one driving the car that almost hit him. I went up to him and, in exchange for a few cigars, made him promise that he would tell the police that you were the one he saw behind the wheel.

Phoenix Wright: But I discovered the truth. That it was no one who stole it. And when I brought up the DUI case in court, that's when you went back to Joaquin Cross and had him do another favor for you; take that device.

Stew Dias: Hmph. I admit, you're smarter than you look, attorney. And it is rather impressive how you've managed to unravel my little scheme. But it's too late now. The damage is done. Now, to everyone else, Emilio Agar is a drunk, irresponsible car thief with jail time under his belt.

Manny Agar: That's not true, Stew! You were the one who framed my brother for crimes he didn't commit! And for what?! Just so you could be employee of the month?!

Stew Dias: (looking down in silence) ...

Manny Agar: I don't care how many cars you steal or strings you pull! Emilio is my brother! And I'll always love him no matter what!

Romeo Solstice: Amen, man! Ain't nothin' gets between family! Not even all da weird devices in da world will eva change dat!

Phil: Yeah, Uncle Emilio! We'll always stand up for you!

Buster: Sí!

Phoenix Wright: (confident) So, Mr. Dias. How long are you willing to bet that people will know Emilio for the crimes he's been framed for? (slams table) Are you willing to bet all the years you'll spend in prison?!

Stew Dias: (looking down in silence) ...

Phoenix Wright: ...

Judge: ...

Fallon Payne: (nervous) ...

Jury: ...

Stew Dias: Agar...

...

(Dias starts viciously ripping up all of his papers)

Stew Dias: AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR! AAAAAAAA AAAAAGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR! I work and work and work and work and work and work AND WORK AND WORK AND WORK AND WORK AND WORK AND WORK AND WORK AnD wOrK aNd WoRk AnD wOrK aNd WoRk AnD wOrK aNd WoRk AnD wOrK aNd WoRk AnD wOrK aNd WoRk AnD wOrK and WWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(He suddenly stops)

Stew Dias: ...

(He collapses on the ground in a pile of paper scraps)

...

End of Part 13

To be concluded...


	14. Part 14

**Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney**

Grand Theft Turnabout 

Setting: August 30, District Court, Courtroom No. 5

Judge: ...Well then, it appears we have finally uncovered the truth. The defendant was framed by Mr. Dias for causing the accident in Ruth Wahl Park, as well as for stealing the Escudo from the Agar Car Dealership.

Fallon Payne: (nervous) But...but...

Judge: Mr. Wright?

Phoenix Wright: Yes, Your Honor?

Judge: I must say I am beyond impressed! Once again, you have taken a seemingly open-and-shut case and turned it right around!

Phoenix Wright: (nods) Thank you, Your Honor.

Fallon Payne: (nervous) This...this can't be happening...I...(starts blowing bubble)...I was supposed to beat you...

Phoenix Wright: Sorry, Ms. Payne. But it looks like the tides of the law had other plans for this trial.

Fallon Payne: (bubble grows larger) But I...I...

Phoenix Wright: In the end, no matter how hard you may try, the truth will always come out no matter what!

Fallon Payne: (bubble grows larger) Unnngggghhhhhh...

Phoenix Wright: Ms. Payne, I want you tell your father something for me.

Fallon Payne: (bubble grows larger) ...

Phoenix Wright: Tell him that as long as he works against the truth...(slams table) His pain will never end!

Fallon Payne: (bubble grows larger) Unngghh...aggghhhhh...uuuunnnnngggggghhhhh...

...

(The massive bubble explodes, unleashing a huge gust of wind)

Fallon Payne: NNNNNYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! My haaaaiiiiiirrrrrr! It's flying ooofffffffff! My beautiful haaaaaiiiiiirrrrrr! No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

...

Judge: ...Hmm. I'm feeling a draft in here all of a sudden. Ms. Payne?

Fallon Payne: (bald) Y-Yes, Your Honor...?

Judge: I'm sorry, but it appears that you have lost this case...along with your hair.

Fallon Payne: (bald) This is a nightmare...why...why...

Judge: Mr. Agar?

Emilio Agar: Yes, sir?

Judge: It appears this court was wrong about you after all. You are, in fact, completely innocent.

Emilio Agar: Th...Thank you, Your Honor.

Judge: Now then, I believe it is time for us to wrap up this trial once and for all. Any objections?

Phoenix Wright: ...

Fallon Payne: (bald) ...

Judge: Very well then. This court finds the defendant, Emilio Agar...

**NOT GUILTY **

(The jury cheers as confetti falls over the courtroom)

(The Judge slams down his gavel)

Judge: Court is adjourned. Now then...bailiff! Start cleaning up those paper scraps immediately!

Bailiff: Yes, Your Honor. (sigh)

End of Scene 19

Scene 20

Setting: August 30, District Court, Defendant Lobby No. 5

(Phoenix, Maya, and everyone else are celebrating in the lobby)

Emilio Agar: (excited) Thank you, thank you, thank you, Mr. Wright! I owe you my life!

Phoenix Wright: You don't have to thank me, Emilio. It's all just part of my job.

Maya Fey: (smiling) Hey Manny! You must be really happy that your brother's okay, huh?

Manny Agar: You bet I am! And so are Phil and Buster here.

Phil: We knew you weren't guilty all along, Uncle Emilio!

Buster: ¡Por supuesto! Nunca perdimos la fe en ti!

?: Wooooooooooohoooooooooooooooo!

(Detective Solstice runs up and hugs Phoenix)

Romeo Solstice: (laughing) Ya did it, man! Ya won da case!

Phoenix Wright: Thanks, detective...now please...let me go...

Maya Fey: Hey, come on, Nick! You just got another client acquitted! You could at least try bragging about it a little bit...ACK!

(Detective Solstice hugs Maya)

Romeo Solstice: (laughing) And you too, gal! None o' dis woulda been possible without ya!

Maya Fey: Alright...that's great...you're crushing me...

(Detective Solstice turns around and shakes Emilio's hand)

Romeo Solstice: (laughing) Congratulations, bro! You're a free man once again!

Emilio Agar: Thanks, detective. I owe you as much as everyone else here.

Romeo Solstice: (lowers glasses) Ay! Don't mention it, bwoy!

?: Ahem!

(Bana Nabatov walks up to Phoenix)

Phoenix Wright: Mr. Nabatov? What are you still doing here?

Bana Nabatov: ...I vanted to ask you for my banana camera back.

Phoenix Wright: Oh! Right! I forgot!

**TAKE THAT! **

(Phoenix pulls out Banana Camera)

Phoenix Wright: Here you go, Mr. Nabatov. Sorry to keep it from you.

Bana Nabatov: ...It is fine.

(Bana Nabatov takes the banana camera)

Bana Nabatov: Spasibo, attorney. You are a very honorable man. And I did not mean to keep information from you.

Phoenix Wright: Hey! It's no problem, Mr. Nabatov.

Bana Nabatov: ...Da.

Romeo Solstice: Ay! Wut's wit all dis seriousness?! We jus won, man! We should celebrate!

Maya Fey: Hey yeah! We should have a party! What do you say, Nick?

Phoenix Wright: I don't see why not. Emilio?

Emilio Agar: (excited) Heck yeah! After that long trial, I'm ready to have some fun!

Bana Nabatov: Da. And I shall join you. Anja vould vant me to be happy.

Romeo Solstice: (laughing) Alright den! Come on, everyone! To my traila! Veggie burgas an' sweet potato fries on me!

Bana Nabatov: And I vill bring bananas!

Maya Fey: Did you here that, Nick?! Burgers! Let's go!

Phoenix Wright: But wait a minute, Maya. I thought you wanted to eat at that fancy Italian restaurant.

Maya Fey: Oh yeah. That. Well, you see Nick, I've been thinking lately and...I think I want to try being a vegetarian. Like Detective Solstice.

Phoenix Wright: Really?! Well, okay then. Good for you, Maya. (I give her a week...tops.)

Romeo Solstice: (holding up hands) Come on, everybody! Let us eat 'til da sun comes up!

(They all leave the court and go to Detective Solstice's trailer)

(They spend the night eating and celebrating Emilio's acquittal)

End of Scene 20

Epilogue 

Phoenix Wright: We had a great time that night. Emilio was completely acquitted of both crimes. He and Manny went back to the Agar Car Dealership the next day and began running it together. A few weeks later, Detective Solstice left the United States to visit his family in Jamaica. Mr. Nabatov still runs that fruit stand on Vitara Avenue, but he's a little bit nicer now. And as for Stew Dias and Joaquin Cross...well, they're both spending time in prison for their little scheme. I felt really good after that case. Like I really helped Emilio out. Little did I know that I would be helping someone else out very soon. But that is a story for another day...

End of Epilogue

The End


End file.
